Tão perto, tão longe
by Blair.W
Summary: O que você faria se o garoto que você gosta estivesse apaixonado pela sua melhor amiga?O que você faria se você se visse apaixonado pela garota que você considerava melhor amiga até aquele dia?Ela achava que era impossível ele olhar para ela, engan
1. Default Chapter

Em uma bonita casa amarela, numa cidade pequena chamada Tomoeda se escutou um grito que era comum em tempos de aula..."Ai, ai, ai eu estou atrasada!" – a menina pulou da cama e tentava por o uniforme e pentear seus longos cabelos ao mesmo tempo. 

Essa menina se chamava Sakura Kinomoto, era uma garota muito bonita de olhos esmeraldinos com seus 15 anos de idade, ia começar o 1o ano hoje na Seijyo High School e estava meio nervosa.

"Bom dia monstrenga!" - disse um homem bem alto, moreno e muito bonito.

"Não começa Touya! Ué, mas o que você está fazendo aqui?" - ela perguntou comendo rapidamente.

"É que eu odeio comer sozinho! E a Nakuru está fora por causa da morte da mãe." - ele falou suspirando pesadamente.

"Tadinha...Isso é horrível! Ainda bem que o papai está muito bem, só estou com um pouco de saudades dele." - o pai de Sakura era arqueólogo e estava em uma escavação no Egito há uma semana.

"Está nervosa?" - ele perguntou tentando dissipar a saudade que sentia de sua mulher.

"Muito e atrasada também... Tchauzinho Touya!" - foi até o irmão, deu-lhe um beijo no rosto e saiu correndo.

Chegou na escola vermelha recuperando o fôlego, deu uma arrumada nos cabelos com as mãos e logo viu seus amigos.

"Bom dia!" - disse a todos com o seu famoso sorriso.

"Bom dia!" - responderam felizes também.

"Ficamos na mesma sala... Isso não é maravilhoso?" - disse uma menina de cabelos pretos e lisos, com lindos olhos violetas e uma pele alva. Era uma beleza diferente. Seu nome era Tomoyo Daidouji, melhor amiga e prima de Sakura.

"É sim Tomoyo. Nessa sala em que nós ficamos tem alunos que não estudaram conosco?" - perguntou curiosa.

"Tem sim. Tem umas pessoas aqui... Olha!" - disse Yamazaki, um grande amigo das meninas e namorado de Chiharu.

Sakura olhou os nomes um por um, cada vez mais curiosa para saber quem eram os donos, mas teve um nome que lhe chamou atenção, não sabia ao certo porque mas aquele nome era forte e bonito: Li Syaoran.

"Vem Sakura, vamos para a nossa sala." - Tomoyo disse puxando a amiga.

Entraram na sala, tudo era tão diferente da sala que ela havia estudado no 1o grau, a sala era maior, o quadro era maior, tudo era maior o que lhe deu uma certa sensação de pânico, teria que estudar muito, não que não gostasse, mas preferia fazer outras coisas.

"Sakura vamos nos sentar aqui." - Tomoyo chamou a amiga fazendo um gesto com a mão.

"Ah claro." - prestou atenção no lugar escolhido pela amiga e só então se deu conta de que era parecido com o que sentava na outra escola, enquanto pensava isso olhava para todos os lados, cheia de curiosidade, até que seus olhos chegaram à porta e ela viu um garoto que devia ter sua idade, ele era lindo, tinha cabelos bagunçados e olhos em um tom chocolate, era alto, nariz fino. Concluiu enfim que ele era perfeito. Faltava apenas descobrir se era legal. 

Ele veio em sua direção e antes de se sentar atrás dela lhe lançou um profundo olhar que a fez ficar sem chão por alguns segundos, sua respiração ficou difícil, seu coração foi a mil e ela logo ficou com a face ruborizada.

"Bom dia turma. Eu serei o professor titular de vocês! Chamo-me Tenchi e ensino Biologia, como hoje é o primeiro dia e eu não os conheço, gostaria que se apresentassem enquanto faço a chamada." - O professor foi fazendo a chamada e escutando a todos com muita atenção, Sakura já estava agoniada, queria saber o nome daquele garoto logo.

"Li Syaoran." – disse o professor procurando o aluno.

"Aqui." – Sakura ouviu uma voz atrás de si e virou-se para ter certeza, então era ele o Li Syaoran.

"Conte-nos um pouco de você."  - disse o professor sorridente.

"Bom, eu tenho 15 anos, sou de Hong Kong, vim para Tomoeda por que minha mãe foi transferida e acho que é isso".- disse simplesmente.

"Muito obrigado!" - disse o professor gentilmente e continuou a chamada conhecendo os outros alunos. Sakura cada vez se sentia mais nervosa em relação ao garoto, não sabia o que estava acontecendo, nunca havia sentido nada igual, já Tomoyo observava a tudo com muito interesse. 

Depois da aula de Biologia, que tinha sido muito legal, tiveram aula de Matemática com uma professora chamada Soi, ela parecia um anjo de tão linda que era, mas na verdade era uma chata. Finalmente chegou a hora do recreio e Sakura com seu costumeiro sorriso chamou Syaoran para passar o recreio com ela e seus amigos.

"Então você é de Hong Kong, Li?" - disse Yamazaki interessado.

"Sou sim."  - respondeu educadamente.

"Você sabia que antigamente aqui em Tomoeda não se tinham reis e sim só rainhas?" - ele fez uma pausa para levantar o famoso dedo indicador – "As mulheres eram muito mais poderosas que os homens, mandavam em tudo e os homens que se deitavam com elas eram mortos e...".

"Não comece com as suas mentiras Yamazaki." - Chiharu disse puxando a orelha do garoto.

"Era mentira?" - Sakura e Syaoran perguntaram ingênuos ao mesmo tempo.

"Era sim." - Chiharu disse rindo da atitude de Syaoran, nunca pensou que ele iria acreditar em Yamazaki.

"Você acreditou Li?" - Sakura perguntou envergonhada.

"O pior é que acreditei. E pelo que percebi você também, né?" - ele perguntou risonho.

"Eu sempre acredito." - ela falou devolvendo o sorriso.

As aulas passaram bem devagar, tiveram aula de física e logo depois de japonês. Os professores eram divertidos, mas o melhor de todos até agora era o de biologia, ele era muito legal, pensava Sakura.

"Tchau Kinomoto." – disse Syaoran educadamente.

"Tchau Li." - Sakura disse sorrindo e acenando.

"Você gostou dele?" - Sakura ouviu uma voz atrás de si e tomou um susto – "Ai, ai, ai Tomoyo que susto você me deu."

"Eu te fiz uma pergunta e espero sua resposta." - ela disse docemente.

"Eu o achei uma boa pessoa."

"Boa pessoa? Sakura você já se apaixonou alguma vez?" - Tomoyo perguntou interessada.

"Você sabe que não." - Sakura disse normalmente.

"Pois eu já e você sabe que ainda estou, apesar de tudo! Eu conheço bem os 'sintomas' e você tem todos eles quando está perto do Li." - Tomoyo disse meigamente para a amiga.

"Ai Tomoyo, até parece! Eu sei muito bem que não estou apaixonada e..." - não conseguia mais falar nada. – "Eu já vou para casa, tchau!" - deu um beijo no rosto da amiga e foi embora rapidamente.

"Ela está gostando dele!" - Tomoyo concluiu feliz e se dirigiu para o carro.

Sakura chegou em casa, comeu alguma coisa, tomou um banho, fez os deveres e foi ver um pouco de televisão para descansar. Deitou no sofá e ligou a tv. Não estava passando nada que ela gostasse, então resolveu fechar os olhos para tirar um cochilo. Foi então que tomou um susto com a visão de Syaoran lhe sorrindo - ' Não, isso é impossível! Eu nem o conheço direito, a Tomoyo que pôs isso na minha cabeça.' Logo a campainha tocou e Sakura foi abrir a porta. Sabia que Touya viria jantar com ela.

"Olá monstrenga!" - ele falou entrando e indo para a cozinha.

"Oi!" - ela disse simplesmente.

"O que aconteceu com você?" - ele perguntou preocupado. A irmã nunca tinha ficado calada quando ele a chamava de monstrenga.

"Touya, como você se apaixonou pela Nakuru?" - ela perguntou seriamente ajudando-o a pôr a mesa.

"Como assim?" - ele não entendia aonde sua irmã queria chegar com aquela pergunta.

"Como você se apaixonou pela Nakuru, sua mulher, minha cunhada, quer que eu a descreva?" - falou brincalhona.

"Bom, foi no colégio. Eu a vi conversando com umas amigas e não consegui tira-la da minha cabeça." - ele disse com saudades da mulher.

"Você só a viu e pronto?" - ela perguntou incrédula.

"Mais ou menos. Depois nós viramos amigos e eu fui me apaixonado cada vez mais e mais." - disse com um sorriso.

"Então, pode ser que sim." - pensou alto sentando à mesa.

"Pode ser que sim o quê?" - ele perguntou interessado.

"Nada, é que... Esquece e vamos comer." - ela disse envergonhada.

"Tudo bem!" - ele disse numa boa. Se a irmã não queria lhe contar nada, não iria obriga-la, mas não queria que ninguém a magoasse.

Passaram-se duas semanas, e Sakura se pegava pensando em Syaoran, mais e mais vezes, sentia-se confusa, pois já estavam virando bons amigos e ele lhe enchia de perguntas sobre Tomoyo o que a deixava um pouco desconfiada. Um dia Touya chegou em casa todo sorridente, falando que Nakuru voltaria naquele fim de semana e lhe perguntou se ela não queria ir junto com ele ao aeroporto, pois teria uma boa surpresa e ela aceitou.

"Nossa como está demorando!" - Touya falava olhando para o relógio de cinco em cinco minutos.

"Calma Touya! Olha o avião já está no pátio." - falou mostrando o visor informante do aeroporto.

"Querido!" - Todos ouviram um grito e viram uma mulher pular em cima de Touya, logo atrás dela vinha um menino meio envergonhado com a cena da irmã, ele era bem bonito, tinha cabelo num tom preto azulado, olhos azuis escuros e usava um óculos de aro fino, Sakura não acreditava no que estava vendo, seu melhor amigo e único amor de Tomoyo estava de volta.

"Olá Eriol!" - ela cumprimentou o amigo feliz.

"Querida Sakura, que bom revê-la!" - disse lhe dando um beijo na mão. Típico de cavalheiro inglês.

"Tomoyo ficará muito feliz quando souber que voltou!" - a menina disse alegre.

"Eu também estou com saudades dela." - disse lembrando de como a beleza de Tomoyo o encantava.

**Continua...**

Oi gente!Tudo bem com vocês?

Eu voltei com mais uma fic e espero que vocês gostem! Em primeiro lugar eu quero **esclarecer **algumas coisas, vocês acham que está acontecendo tudo muito rápido? Eu digo que não, ainda tem muita história para rolar, muitas confusões e romance também, né?! Agora o porque do titulo, é que expressa o quanto nós somos burros às vezes de não contar nossos sentimentos e sentir que o amor está longe e também porque não vimos que a pessoa que nos fará feliz pode estar bem ao nosso lado, mas no momento longe. Agora que eu já falei essas coisas todas eu vou agradecer! Em primeiro lugar eu vou agradecer a **Erika-chan** por ter me dado a maior força para escrever essa fic e por ter agüentado minhas idéias até o dia amanhecer (escrevi a fic nas férias), a **Nathasha** por ter dito o tempo todo que estava boa e que era para eu continuar, a **Ana Maria** por ter me ajudado com essa primeira parte,** Yoruki** por ter me dado o titulo e por ter sido tão boazinha nesse tempo todo e também para a **R** por corrigir todos os meus erros (que são muitos '^_^) e por estar sempre me ajudando quando preciso. Gente, por favor deixem reviews, criticando ou elogiando... É muito importante, viu?

Beijos, Nina.


	2. Melhor amiga

Sakura chegou em casa quase 9 horas da noite, Touya tinha insistido para que ela dormisse na casa dele, mas ela tinha um trabalho enorme para entregar na segunda feira e não tinha nem triscado nos livros ainda, além de estar morta de vontade de ligar para Tomoyo. Quando chegou, correu para o telefone e discou o número que já sabia de cor.

"Residência Daidouji." - atendeu uma das empregadas.

"Hã...Oi...A Tomoyo está?" - Sakura falou sem jeito, nunca se acostumou com o jeito que atendiam ao telefone na casa de Tomoyo.

"Quem gostaria?" - a empregada perguntou educadamente.

"Sakura."

"Só um minuto senhorita Kinomoto." - Sakura começou a ouvir aquela musiquinha chata de espera que havia em alguns telefones.

"Oi Sakura, tudo bem?" - Tomoyo atendeu-lhe com a voz doce tão normal.

"Olá Tomoyo, eu tenho uma novidade maravilhosa para você!" - ela disse dando pulinhos, o que fez o telefone cair. – "Ai, ai, ai Tomoyo, desculpa, é que o telefone caiu."

"Tudo bem." – Tomoyo disse sorrindo de como a amiga era desajeitada. – "Mas qual é a novidade maravilhosa?"

"O Eriol está de volta!" - Sakura disse completamente empolgada, enquanto Tomoyo ficou calada, só tentando entender o que a amiga dizia, não era possível que ele tivesse voltado depois de longos quatro anos. – "Tomoyo você está aí?"

"Ah sim me desculpe! Sakura você tem certeza do que acabou de me falar?" - Tomoyo perguntou incrédula.

"Eu estive com ele esta tarde, ele voltou com a Nakuru, vai estudar no mesmo colégio que nós estudamos." - Sakura falava cada vez mais empolgada.

"Que maravilha!" - Tomoyo falava tremendo, seu único e grande amor estava de volta, mas esses pensamentos foram substituídos rapidamente por medo, ele poderia nem lembrar mais dela, foram grandes amigos quando crianças, mas quem sabe ele teria lhe esquecido, isso se tornava cada vez mais medonho para ela até que a voz de sua amiga lhe salvou.

"Ele disse que está com saudades de você e quer lhe encontrar, não seria maravilhoso?" - Sakura perguntou com segundas intenções.

"Sim, seria." - Tomoyo voltava a sorrir.

"Então, eu te ligo amanhã, por que agora eu tenho que fazer aquele trabalho de matemática, ai, ai, ai!" - Sakura disse com raiva da professora.

"Tchau Sakura! Se precisar de ajuda é só me ligar hoje, por que amanhã eu vou ver meu pai." - Tomoyo disse prestativa como sempre.

"Tudo bem! Tchauzinho." - Sakura desligou o telefone, deixando uma Tomoyo pensativa e completamente feliz do outro lado da cidade.

No outro dia Sakura acordou assustada, havia sonhado que Syaoran falava que gostava dela, mas isso era impossível, ele só a via como uma boa amiga, esses pensamentos lhe machucaram o coração, mas era a realidade e ela tinha que começar a aceitar isso. Passaria o dia em casa para terminar o trabalho de matemática, pensou em pedir ajuda para Tomoyo, mas se lembrou de que ela ia visitar o pai hoje, pensou em outra pessoa que fosse boa em matemática e Li veio em sua cabeça, então resolveu ligar para ele, pegou sua agenda para ver o numero e discou os números com uma certa dificuldade, a cada chamada que o telefone emitia ela ficava mais nervosa e na hora que ia desligar, ele atendeu.

"Li Syaoran falando." - disse normalmente.

"Hã...Oi Li...É a Sakura, tudo bem?" - ela falou nervosamente.

"Olá Kinomoto! Está tudo bem sim e com você?" - perguntou educadamente.

"Mais ou menos, sabe a lista de exercícios de matemática?"

"Sei sim, qual o problema?" - ele perguntou normalmente.

"Eu não consigo fazer alguns exercícios e eu queria saber se você poderia me ajudar." - ela falou tremendo mais a cada palavra.

"Claro!" - ele falou prestativo.

"Ai, ai, ai que bom! Podemos nos encontrar na sorveteria às três horas?"

"Podemos, não esqueça de levar o material." - falou brincando com a amiga.

"Ah sim pode deixar, até mais tarde! Tchauzinho!" - desligou o telefone rapidamente, nem dando tempo para o garoto se despedir.    

 "Que estranho." - ele falou e logo voltou para a cozinha ajudar sua mãe.

Quando deram três horas e vinte minutos, Syaoran já estava na sorveteria esperando por Sakura e já estava impaciente, quando avistou a garota deu graças a Deus, já Sakura estava nervosa demais.

"Olá!" - disse simplesmente.

"Oi, tudo bem?" - perguntou educadamente e dando um beijo no rosto da amiga.

"Tudo." - Sakura gelou com o gesto de Syaoran, nunca havia recebido um beijo seu, por mais que fosse na bochecha, foi maravilhoso para ela.

"Então, no que está com dúvidas?" - ele perguntou se sentando.

"No número 3, 7 e 10." - ela falou sentando também.

"Então, deixe eu lhe explicar."

Passaram volta de meia hora fazendo os exercícios e Sakura se saiu muito bem, Syaoran lhe explicou tudo bem direitinho.

"Não quer aproveitar que estamos aqui e tomar um sorvete?" - ele perguntou educadamente.

"Pode ser, está meio quente mesmo." - ela falou sorrindo meigamente.

Ele chamou o garçom e pediu dois sorvetes, ficaram conversando um pouco sobre a chata da professora de matemática, Sakura cada vez se encantava mais com aquele garoto que conhecia há pouco tempo, mas já gostava muito, após terminarem, ele se ofereceu para deixa-la em casa, ela pensou em recusar, mas a vontade de tê-lo perto era maior.

"Sakura, eu me divirto muito com você!" - ele disse docemente.

"Eu também me divirto com você!" - ela disse envergonhada.

"Você é minha melhor amiga." - ele disse sorrindo. Aquelas palavras atingiram fundo Sakura, muito mais do que ela imaginava, sentiu uma enorme vontade de sair correndo dali, se trancar no seu quarto e chorar, ela era a melhor amiga dele, isso era horrível, mas ainda não tinha acabado. – "Sabe, você como minha melhor amiga deve saber o que eu sinto pela Tomoyo."

"O que você sente pela Tomoyo?" - ela perguntou com a voz tremida e olhando para baixo.

"Eu gosto muito dela. Você acha que eu tenho chances?" - ele perguntou timidamente.

"Eu não sei, olha Syaoran, eu tenho que ir! Acabei de lembrar que eu tenho uma coisa para fazer, tchau!" - falou rapidamente e saiu correndo, não agüentaria mais segurar o choro.

"O que será que aconteceu?" - ele se perguntou com cara de bobo.

Sakura chegou em casa, correu para o seu quarto e começou a chorar muito, nunca havia se apaixonado e quando isso acontece é pela pessoa errada, enfiou sua cara no travesseiro e começou a chorar.

"O que foi que aconteceu meu bem?" - Sakura escutou a voz de Fujitaka.

"Papai?" - ela perguntou virando-se assustada.

"Sim, acabei de chegar! Onde você estava? Por que chegou assim?" - ele ficava cada vez mais preocupado com a filha.

"Não é nada papai! Desculpe-me sair sem deixar um bilhete, é que eu não esperava que o senhor voltasse hoje." - ela falava envergonhada.

"Querida, eu sei que aconteceu alguma coisa, mas não vou lhe obrigar a me contar, só quero que saiba que não é chorando que você vai resolver." - ele disse sabiamente.

"É que dói tanto papai! Eu, bom..." - ela ficava cada vez mais envergonhada.

"Você gosta de alguém?" - ele perguntou passando a mão no cabelo da filha.

"Gosto e ele gosta da Tomoyo!" - ela disse sentindo as lágrimas deslizarem pelo seu rosto.

"Você já tentou conversar com ele?" - Fujitaka perguntou docemente.

"Não e nem vou tentar." - ela disse rapidamente.

"E por que não minha querida?"

"A única coisa que posso ter dele é a amizade e não quero perder isso também." - disse com um fio de voz.

"Você não vai saber se não tentar." - ele disse abraçando a filha e dando-lhe um beijo na testa.

"Eu vou pensar papai!" - disse abraçando o pai.

**Continua...**

Oie gente!Tudo bem? *sorriso desaparecendo ao notar as caras zangadas* Ok, vocês estam me assustando, eu tenho uma boa justificativa para isso, posso explicar? *não esperando a resposta* Primeiro que esse romance não é T+S e sim S+S, só que esse começo é meio que...Conturbado. O Syaoran meio que se engana quanto aos seus sentimentos e quem mais sofre com isso é a Sakura, mas isso vai ter um final feliz, mas como eu disse vai ser só no final...Brincadeirinha, eles ainda terão momentos felizes, mas eu não vou contar quais são não *com cara de má*. Agora eu vou agradecer a **R** por ter revisado essa fic com muita paciência e ter me dado umas dicas bem legais e vou agradecer aos reviews: 

**Miaka Hiiragisawa**: Oi sobrinha querida!Você foi meu primeiro review nessa fic, muito obrigada, titia vai te encher de balinhas viu? Muita coisa ainda vai acontecer, muita mesmo *fazendo cara de suspense* Você é muito querida sobrinha!E meus parabéns pelo aniversario (que coisa atrasada, o aniversario foi segunda ¬¬) Mas que você tenha muitos aninhos de vida e que continue sendo essa menina querida que é!Beijos e obrigada pelo review.

**DarkAngel**: Oi mana *acenando*. Eu ainda estou enxugando as lagrimas pelo que você escreveu... Brincadeirinha, eu achei muito fofo mesmo, você também sabe que é especial para mim e que sempre pode contar comigo... Que nossa amizade dure muito, muito, muito tempo. É, a Sakura está sofrendo bastante, mas ela vai dar a volta por cima... Será? É isso, obrigada pelo review mana, beijos!

**B166ER**: Oi Rafa-chan! Tudo bom? Que bom que gostou da historia, fico muito feliz com isso! Muito obrigada pelo review e espero que continue gostando da fic, mesmo com tudo que eu vou aprontar... Brincadeirinha, não vou aprontar muito não!Beijos.

**Miyazawa Yukino-Erika**: Oi amiguinha!Faz tempo que nós não nos falamos né? Fico super feliz que você esteja postando review, mesmo sabendo da historia, não deixa escapar nada em review não, viu?*cochichando* Preciso agradecer sim, Erika-chan me escutou numa boa e me falou o que achava legal e o que não achava e isso foi de muita ajuda. Beijos e mais uma vez obrigada.

**Jenny-Ci**: Eu to de mal com você... Menina má*dando língua* E eu estou virando má pr sua causa, por isso você se torna mais malvada ainda. Agora falando sério, muito obrigada pelo review amiga e pode deixar que quando eu precisar da sua super ajuda eu dou um super grito de socorro te chamando e você quando precisar( o que não acontece, porque você sempre tem idéias maravilhosas) é só me chamar também. Beijos e espero que continue gostando da fic.

**MeRRy-aNNe**: Oi mãe!Tudo bem? Que bom que eu te fiz enxergar que está apaixonada, mas por quem? Depois me conta ta? Nossa como eu sou intrometida, mas tudo bem, hihihi! Muito obrigada pelo review mãe, beijos.

**Anna Li Kinomoto**: Oi amiguinha!Eu estou com saudades, faz uma semana que a gente não se fala né? Como você está? Espero que melhor, gosto de vê-la sempre feliz, viu? Você já leu a fic? Ah é verdade, mas você não leu toda não, ainda tem surpresinhas para você. Espero que goste dos próximos capítulos. Muito obrigada amiga, beijos e te adoro.

**Yoruki Mizunotsuki**: Oie amiga! Tudo bem? Que bom que gostou da fic, mas sei que esta gostando mais da outra né? É mais adulta, hihihihi! Você esta sendo muito boazinha me dando toda a força, se não fosse você não teria saído daquela parte da fic, muito obrigada! E obrigada pelo review também, beijos.

**KiRiKa-SaN**: Oie amiguinha!Tudo bem? Você anda sumida, por onde você anda? Sobre dar rolo para ele desencanar da Tomoyo pode ser que não de muito, agora para ele e a Sakura se acertarem pode demorar, porque eles vão estar pensando na amizade o tempo todo e vai ter uma promessa também, que nos próximos capítulos você vai ver. Beijos amiga e obrigada pelo review.

Gente, mais um capitulo postado e eu espero que vocês tenham gostado... Por faovr, leiam **Dreams come true**, minha fic em parceria com a **Yoruki**.


	3. O reencontro

Sakura acordou cedo, tinha dormido muito bem e sentia um alívio depois de ter conversado com o pai, tomou um banho, pôs o uniforme e desceu.

"Bom dia papai!" - cumprimentou o pai que arrumava a mesa.

"Bom dia minha filha! Acordou cedo hoje!" - ele falou sorrindo para a filha tão querida.

"É, acho que é por que dormi cedo! Quer ajuda?" - perguntou sorridente.

"Não, obrigado! Sente-se." - ele disse sentando e se serviu de uma panqueca. – "Já está melhor?"

"Estou sim!" - respondeu imitando as ações do pai.

"Decidiu o que vai fazer?" - ele perguntou interessado.

"Vou seguir em frente, não vou ficar insistindo ou chorando por uma coisa que não está ao meu alcance." - disse suspirando no final.

"Tem certeza que isso é o melhor a fazer Sakura?" - Fujitaka perguntou preocupado.

"Tenho sim papai! Se não se importar gostaria de por um ponto final nessa conversa." - disse sorrindo.

"Tudo bem, querida. Então como é estar no 1o ano?" - ele perguntou interessado.

Sakura e Fujitaka conversaram bastante e como sempre Sakura perdeu a hora, saiu correndo de casa e chegando no colégio a primeira pessoa que encontrou foi Li.

"Bom dia Li!" - disse tentando esboçar um sorriso.

"Bom dia Kinomoto! Eu lhe fiz alguma coisa que você não tenha gostado ontem?" - perguntou preocupado.

"Não, por quê?" - ela falou tentando mostrar segurança.

"Não sei, você saiu correndo! Fiquei preocupado." - disse gentilmente.

"É que eu lembrei que o meu pai chegaria e eu não tinha deixado nenhum bilhete avisando que tinha saído, fiquei com medo de que ele ficasse preocupado." - inventou uma mentira que nem foi tanta mentira assim.

"Ah sim e..." - de repente Syaoran parou de falar e Sakura não entendeu, até se virar para trás e ver que Tomoyo estava vindo, sentiu um nó em sua garganta, mas daqui para frente sabia que teria que se acostumar com aquilo, por mais que fosse difícil.

"Olá Sakura!" – disse Tomoyo dando um beijo no rosto da amiga – "Bom dia Li."

"Bom dia Daidouji!" - falou dando um de seus mais belos sorrisos, o que fez Sakura ter vontade de pular em seu pescoço.

"Conseguiu fazer o trabalho?" - Tomoyo perguntou para a amiga.

"Consegui sim. O Li me ajudou." - disse sorrindo.

"Fico feliz que se importe com a minha amiga!" - Tomoyo disse espertamente.

"Que é isso! Se algum dia você precisar é só falar comigo também." - Li falou alargando ainda mais o sorriso.

"Tomoyo vamos indo! Eu preciso conversar seriamente com você." - Sakura falou puxando a amiga.

Sakura levou Tomoyo para sala, assim poderiam ter uma conversa séria e sem ninguém para atrapalhar, pois estavam todos distraídos conversando com seus amigos enquanto o professor não chegava.

"Tomoyo você ainda gosta muito do Eriol?" - Sakura perguntou seriamente.

"Eu acho que sim! Em todos esses anos eu nunca o tirei de minha cabeça." - falou sorrindo.

"E se alguém estivesse gostando de você agora, você daria uma chance?" - Sakura falou rapidamente, se não pudesse ser feliz com Syaoran, o faria feliz, estava agindo do seu jeito, sempre pensava nos outros antes de si mesma.

"Eu não sei! Acho que não. Eu não sei como vai ser quando eu me reencontrar com o Eriol, mas se eu sentir tudo o que senti quando você me falou que ele tinha voltado, eu continuo apaixonada por ele." - Tomoyo disse devagar, lembrando de seu amor.

"Mas e se você não sentir?" - Sakura insistia.

"Se eu não sentir? Eu acho muito difícil isso acontecer Sakura!" - Tomoyo disse desconfiando da conversa da amiga.

"Mas você pode não sentir! Se você não sentisse, daria uma chance para a pessoa que gosta de você?" - perguntou com um nó na garganta.

"Eu acho que não! Por que eu não sinto nada por ninguém, além do Eriol! Mas por que essa conversa Sakura?" - ela perguntou segurando a mão da amiga.

"O Li gosta de você!" - Sakura falou rapidamente e segurando o choro.

"Lógico que não! Isso deve ser só coisa da sua cabeça." - Tomoyo falou olhando seriamente para a amiga.

"Ele gosta e sabe o que eu sou para ele Tomoyo? Melhor amiga, só isso." - Sakura falou baixo, com a voz tremida, sua vontade de chorar era incrivelmente forte, mas ela tinha prometido a si mesma que não choraria mais por isso.

"Ele deve estar só confundindo as coisas, meu bem!" - Tomoyo falou tentando consolar a prima.

"Não está não! Eu não queria lhe contar isso, mas é que eu não pude segurar." - Sakura falou abraçando a amiga para que ela não visse uma lágrima deslizar por seu rosto.

"Não chore! Saiba que eu só vejo o Li como meu amigo e nunca teria nada com ele! Não precisava guardar segredo, afinal nós somos melhores amigas, não somos?" - Tomoyo perguntou passando as mãos no cabelo da amiga.

"Somos e obrigada Tomoyo! Eu tenho certeza de que Eriol nunca lhe esqueceu!" - Sakura falou se afastando da amiga.

"Bom dia! Sentem-se todos! Eu vou fazer a chamada e quero que um por um venha a minha mesa entregar-me o trabalho." - disse Soi que acabava de entrar, de cara fechada como sempre. Sakura foi para seu lugar e logo Li lhe perguntou se estava tudo bem, ela lhe disse que sim e que não precisava se preocupar. Na hora do almoço, Sakura sentou só com Tomoyo e contou-lhe um pouco mais como estava se sentindo, a amiga ouviu a tudo pacientemente e dando conselhos para Sakura.

Na hora da saída, Tomoyo ficou no colégio, pois tinha ensaio do coral e falou para Sakura que qualquer coisa era só ela ligar. Quando Sakura já estava saindo do colégio escutou alguém lhe chamar.

"Sakura!" - logo que se virou deparou com o amigo tão especial.

"Olá Eriol! Tudo bom?" – ela perguntou feliz.

"Tudo sim e você?" – ele disse dando um beijo na bochecha da amiga que retribuiu, um pouco mais longe dali se encontrava um garoto observando a cena com um pouco de raiva da forma 'ousada' que aquele desconhecido dirigia-se a sua melhor amiga.

"Tudo ótimo! Eu vim aqui com a Nakuru para fazer a matrícula, começo a estudar com vocês amanhã." – Eriol disse sorridente como sempre.

"Fico muito feliz! Você não gostaria de ver a Tomoyo agora?" – ela perguntou tentando fazer pouco caso, mas estava doida para que os amigos se reencontrassem.

"Claro que sim! Onde ela está?" – perguntou meio nervoso, coisa que era estranha para sua personalidade tão segura.

"Está ensaiando com o coral... Vem." – ela disse puxando o amigo pela mão, passando por Syaoran sem  perceber que ele observava a tudo com extrema raiva, Eriol ao passar por ele deu um sorriso tão enigmático que fez Syaoran ficar com mais raiva ainda daquele 'sujeitinho'. 

Sakura entrou devagar no auditório seguida por Eriol, os dois logo se perderam na voz doce e gostosa de Tomoyo...Eriol observava a tudo com uma vontade imensa de mandar parar a música e dar um abraço em sua querida 'amiga'. Logo que Tomoyo acabou de cantar, Sakura começou a bater palmas a fim de chamar a atenção da amiga que se virou rapidamente e viu que Sakura não estava só, ele estava ali, suas pernas ficaram meio bambas e seu coração começou a bater forte, mas ela não queria mostrar o nervosismo e foi falar com os amigos.

"Perfeita como sempre querida Tomoyo!" – Eriol falou com seu sorriso que guardava só para aquela garota tão especial.

"Obrigada Eriol! Vejo que está muito bem..." – falou rapidamente para não mostrar a vergonha que sentia.

"Senti sua falta minha querida!" – falou abraçando a garota, enquanto Sakura observava a tudo com os olhinhos brilhando.

"Digo o mesmo! Foram quatro longos anos." – disse abraçando-o fortemente. Quando se separaram, ficaram olhando-se por alguns segundos só para ter certeza de que estavam juntos de novo e dessa vez nada os separaria.

"Desculpe atrapalhar os pombinhos, mas...Tomoyo você tem que ensaiar!" – a professora de canto disse simpática como era sempre.

"Desculpe-nos." – Eriol e Tomoyo disseram ao mesmo tempo e ficaram meio sem graça o que causou uma discreta gargalhada de Sakura.

Continua...

Oie galerinha!Tudo bom com vocês?

Comigo está mais ou menos, ontem dei uma estressada legal por causa do computador, tava cheio de vírus malditos... Mas isso não importa agora!Gostaram do capitulo? O Eriol e a Tomoyo se encontraram... Eu escrevi essa cena umas três vezes e nada me agradava, então essa foi a que eu achei mais legal, espero que tenham gostado também... Será que o Syaoran está com ciúmes da Sakura? Será? Ou será que ele não foi com a cara do Eriol? Mas uma vez eu queria agradecer a **Rosana** por corrigir meu capitulo... Tia você é demais!

Agradecimentos:

**Anna Li Kinomoto**: Amiguinha que saudades eu estou de você... Faz muito tempo que eu não tenho noticias suas, vê se me manda um e-mail ou mensagem pelo ICQ falando como andam as coisas, por favor... Eu também tenho umas coisinhas para te contar. Espero que tenha gostado desse capitulo e muito obrigada pelo review amiga!Te adoro!

**Miyazawa Erika-Yukino**: Oie...Tudo bem filha? Fiquei tão feliz de ter ganhado uma filhinha tão fofa como você... Não se esqueça da identidade secreta está bem? Huhuhuhuhu... Gostou do capitulo? E do reencontro de Tomoyo e Eriol? Espero que sim...Obrigada pelo review filha, beijos!

**Rosana**: Oi titia!Ai fiquei tão feliz de receber um review teu... Muito obrigada por tudo titia, sempre me dando dicas e não cansando de me ensinar as regrinhas dos porquês (coisa que eu nunca aprendo ¬¬) Obrigada por tudo tia!Você é muito especial!Te adoro.

**Yoruki Mizunotsuki**: Oie amiguinha! É verdade, o papai da Sakura é muito sábio e bondoso, que bom para ela né? Ele a ajudou a pensar em algumas coisas, mas ela ainda é muito cabeça-dura... Então não vai contar nada (por enquanto) Espero que tenha gostado do capitulo e obrigada por tudo... Ah sabe a briga daquela fic? Então eu já fiz, se quiser que eu te passe por e-mail me fala está bem? Beijos.

**DarkAngel**: Oi mana do meu coração! Você sabe que você é muito especial né? Somos duas doidas nesse mundo doido... Aliás, eu não sou doida, huhuhu! Eu não escrevo muito bem, ainda tem muita coisa para aprender... Agora você mana, você escreve super bem, está começando mais do que bem e pode ter certeza de que sua fic fará o maior sucesso. Por falar em terceira visão, lembra da nossa conversa sobre isso? Que viagem! Mas espero que você tenha gostado do capitulo e do reencontro, você sabe que essa cena foi difícil de sair, né? Beijos linda.

**Jenny-Ci**: Oi amiga fofa! Espero que esteja melhor, pois se não estiver eu vou cantar a musica da barata de novo, viu? Mas eu fico feliz de estar superando suas expectativas, muita coisa vai acontecer ainda e como você viu essa semana, eu estou virando uma menina muita má. Mas isso aí amiga, saiba que eu te adoro e você sempre, sempre mesmo pode contar comigo. Beijos.

**MeRRy-aNNe**: Oi uma das minhas mamães! Desculpa não ter ajudado muito naquele lance, mas espero que a idéia que eu te dei tenha sido boa... Tomara que de tudo certo, porque você merece mamãe. Obrigada pelo review, beijos.

**Miaka Hiiragisawa**: Oi minha fofa! Gostou das balinhas? Se você prometer ser uma boa menina, depois eu te dou o resto está bem? Você disse que está apressado, mas não está não, ainda tem muita história pela frente, confusões, brigas, ciúmes e uns beijinhos também, porque eu sou não sou tão má assim, huhuhu! Obrigada pelo review querida, beijos.


	4. E confusão começa

Tomoyo voltou a ensaiar e Eriol sentou-se em uma cadeira do auditório para ficar admirando a doce menina, enquanto Sakura se despediu e já estava na porta do colégio, até alguém lhe segurar a mão impedindo de que ela andasse, ela se virou assustada e tamanha foi sua surpresa ao ver Syaoran.

"Syaoran! Você me deu um susto... O que foi?" – perguntou com a mão que ele não segurava no coração.

"Posso te acompanhar até em casa?" – ele perguntou envergonhado, ainda segurando a mão da menina, sentia-se bem com isso, mas não entendia o por que.

"Bom..." – ela pensava insegura, queria um tempo longe dele, para ver se o esquecia de vez, mas não conseguiu dizer não mais uma vez. – "Tudo bem."

"Quem é aquele garoto alto e que usa óculos que você estava conversando agora pouco?" – ele perguntou começando a andar sem soltar a mão da menina.

"É um grande amigo meu e de Tomoyo... Ele também é irmão da minha cunhada e vai começar a estudar aqui no colégio." – falava feliz por ele ainda estar de mãos dadas com ela.

"Então vocês se conhecem há muito tempo?" – ele perguntou percebendo que ainda segurava a mão de Sakura, não queria soltar a mãozinha tão frágil, mas achou melhor fazer isso e logo soltou a mão da garota.

"Sim, se não me engano faz quatro anos." – disse meio desapontada por ele ter soltado sua mão.

"Ele tem alguma ligação especial com a Tomoyo?" – perguntou meio enciumado.

"Tem... Quer dizer mais ou menos." – ela respondeu de cabeça baixa.

"Então eu tenho um rival." – disse meio brincalhão.

"Eu não sei...Olha Li eu gostaria que você não atrapalhasse os dois...A Tomoyo passou muito tempo esperando o Eriol e eu sinto que ele sente a mesma coisa por ela, então..." – ela falava meio insegura.

"Tudo bem Sakura! Eu só estava brincando, não precisa se preocupar."

"Que bom!" – ela levantou um pouco a cabeça e sorriu para Syaoran, ele não entendia porque, mas aquele sorriso o fez sentir um frio gostoso na espinha, coisa que ele sentia de vez em quando com Tomoyo.

"Chegamos." – ele disse dando um sorriso meio forçado estava cheio de dúvidas na cabeça e com certeza não eram dúvidas que o faziam sorrir.

"Muito obrigada Syaoran... Até amanhã." – ela ficou na ponta do pé e deu um beijo no rosto do rapaz.

"Até!" – ele disse simplesmente com mais dúvidas pipocando em sua cabeça, mas achou melhor esquecer, ele gostava de Tomoyo e só sentia uma grande afinidade com Sakura, não que ela fosse feia, longe disso, na verdade ele a achava linda, mas era só amizade.

Depois de três meses...

Sakura acordou super atrasada, teve que fazer tudo correndo e nem deu tempo de comer direito, saiu correndo pelos corredores do colégio e bateu de frente com alguém, ela acabou caindo em cima dessa pessoa.

"Você está bem?"

"Ai, ai, ai desculpa..." – ela levantou um pouco o rosto e deu de cara com Syaoran, sem querer ela estava a um triz do rosto do garoto que se sentia meio nervoso com a situação, achou melhor se levantar logo e ele imitou o gesto dela. – "Desculpa Syaoran."

"Tudo bem... Eu estava indo beber água e você está atrasada não é mesmo? Mas não se preocupe porque o professor Tenchi também está." – ele falou tentando esquecer o que tinha acontecido.

"Nossa... Bom, vou indo para a sala." – ela falou afastando-se o mais rápido que pôde.

"Bom dia Sakura!" – Tomoyo saudou a amiga muito feliz, Sakura pode ver que ela e Eriol estavam conversando há um tempo.

"Bom dia Tomoyo! Bom dia Eriol!" – disse sorridente.

"Olá estrelinha!" – Eriol falou tirando gargalhadas de Tomoyo e Sakura ao lembrar do apelido que ela tinha quando era menor, logo Syaoran chegou na sala e ficou curioso para saber o que havia acontecido, certamente Eriol, que ele já conhecia, tinha feito alguma piada inteligente.

"Posso saber do que estão rindo?" – Syaoran perguntou interessado.

"Eriol quer reviver os tempos de criança." – Tomoyo falou divertida.

"Por quê?" – Syaoran perguntou.

"Ele começou a me chamar de estrelinha." – Sakura disse meigamente.

"Mas não parece caro Syaoran? Os olhinhos de Sakura brilham como estrelas." – Eriol disse com seu sorriso enigmático.

"Claro." – Syaoran disse morrendo de raiva.

Logo em seguida o professor Tenchi chegou pedindo desculpas pelo atraso, o resto da manhã foi bem divertido menos para Syaoran que já não agüentava aquele inglês chamando Sakura de estrelinha e os olhares apaixonados que ele dava e recebia de Tomoyo, aquilo era o cúmulo. Na hora da saída Eriol e Tomoyo estavam conversando animadamente e o pior de tudo sozinhos, quando Syaoran já estava indo atrapalhar o clima foi puxado por Sakura.

"Lembra o que eu disse há alguns meses atrás?" – ela perguntou seriamente.

"Lembro." – ele disse de cara fechada.

"Que bom! Agora eu já vou indo... Tenho que fazer a janta." – disse feliz, adorava cozinhar.

"Tchau estrelinha!" – Syaoran falou ironicamente.

"Tchau pequeno lobo!" – ela disse sorrindo docemente e logo se virou para ir embora, Syaoran sorriu de como a amiga era meiga e quando virou para o lado viu Eriol bem perto de Tomoyo, quase a beijando, aquilo foi demais para ele, correu até onde os dois estavam.

"Tomoyo!" – ele chamou fazendo a menina se assustar e Eriol ficar com a cara no chão.

"Pois é Sakura! Na hora que ele tinha tomado iniciativa o Li me chamou." – Tomoyo falava para a amiga meio desapontada.

"Eu não acredito!" – Sakura falava indignada.

"Sakura... Você ainda gosta dele?" – Tomoyo perguntou para a amiga querendo mudar de assunto, pois se sentia meio envergonhada em falar de seu quase primeiro beijo.

"Eu tenho passado muito tempo com ele ultimamente...Mas acho que eu tinha confundido as coisas, ele é só um grande amigo." – ela disse a mesma coisa que dizia para si mesma e seu coração não aceitava, mas a cabeça sim.

"Tem certeza?" – Tomoyo perguntou olhando bem para a amiga, tinha certeza de que ela estava mentindo para si mesma.

"Bom dia meninas!" – Eriol disse salvando Sakura da pergunta de sua amiga.

"Bom dia Eriol!" – elas disseram alegremente, mas Tomoyo ainda estava um pouco envergonhada. 

"Tomoyo... Eu posso falar com você na hora do almoço?" – ele perguntou meio envergonhado e sentindo um pouco de raiva de Li.

"Claro." – ela falou bem envergonhada, enquanto Sakura via Syaoran chegar de cara fechada.

"Syaoran, posso falar com você?" – Sakura perguntou seriamente.

"Claro, mas não aqui... Pode ser na hora do almoço?" – ele perguntou já esperando a bronca da menina, ele tinha certeza que Tomoyo já havia contado tudo para Sakura.

""timo, assim você não atrapalha tudo de novo." – ela jogou a indireta bem direta para o garoto e se sentou.

Continua...

Oi pessoas!Tudo bem com vocês? Mais um pequenino capitulo, sobre esse negocio de capítulos pequenos é o seguinte, eu não consigo escrever capítulos muito grandes, ainda tenho muita coisa para aprender e ainda não consigo por historia demais em um só capitulo, quem sabe futuramente não é? Vocês viram? Rolou um clima... Mas por enquanto só vai ficar nisso mesmo, tadinho do Li, vai começar a ficar confuso sobre o que sente e se depender de Tomoyo e Eriol que juntos são perigosíssimos ele ficará mais confuso ainda e a Sakura envergonhada constantemente com as indiretas bem diretas dos amigos. Eu queria agradecer mais uma vez a titia **Rosana** que revisou a fic e sempre está disposta a ajudar e me agüentar.

Agradecimentos:

**Yoruki Mizunotsuki**: Oi amiga!Orgulho e teimosia não são só defeitos da Sakurinha não, são meus também, mas as vezes a teimosia ajuda em algumas coisinhas, mas só as vezes. Sobre a outra fic você já viu como foi a briga, espero que tenha gostado! E obrigada por fazer aquela parte que eu não conseguia... Muito obrigada pelo review e por tudo Yoru! Você é um amor!Beijos.

**Miaka Hiiragizawa**: Oi fofa! Se você continuar sendo uma boa menina eu te dou as balinhas depois viu? Agora você tem o titio para te dar balinhas também, mas vai ter que dividir comigo, porque eu também sou sobrinha dele, huhuhuhuhu! Eu não diria que o Eriol vai enrolar a historia, mas ele não vai deixar de aprontar e com a Tomoyo dando força então, vai ser um absurdo, huhuhuhu! Muito obrigada pelo review querida, beijos!

**Anna**: Oi amiga do meu coração! Fiquei tão feliz de ter falado com você ontem... Deixou-me menos preocupada com o que você tinha escrito no ultimo review. Sobre o que quero falar com você é uma coisa que eu tinha me empolgado, mas agora nem estou mais! Eu comecei a te contar ontem, só que você caiu lembra? Depois nós conversamos com mais calma, né? Beijos e obrigada pelo review! Te adoro.

**Miyazawa Yukino-Erika**: Oi filha querida! Sobre nossos parentes aqui no ff.net você não conheceu nem metade, ontem mesmo eu ganhei um titio, que coisa né?Huhuhuhu... Faz um tempinho que a gente não se fala, também acabaram as férias e com elas se foi a farra de ficar até amanhecer na net, mas julho está chegando e vai começar tudo de novo não é mesmo? Sobre a fic, não é só a Sakura que tem que sofrer, por isso o Li está passando pela mesma coisa, só que o sofrimento dele vai ser um pouquinho maior, pois como você sabe mais para frente ele ficará bem confuso! Beijos filha e obrigada pelo review.

**B166ER**: Olá Rafa-chan! Faz um bom tempo que nós não nos falamos não é mesmo? E não se preocupe por não ter comentado no capitulo dois, isso acontece, sou muito esquecida também, um verdadeiro desastre. Realmente o Eriol e a Tomoyo juntos são lindos, mas são muito perigosos também, sabe como eles adoram dar umas indiretas bem diretas não é? Beijos e obrigada pelo review.

**Rosana**: Oi titia doidinha! Que bom que você está gostando de ler a fic novamente. É isso que é gratificante né? Saber que as pessoas sentem prazer em ler sua historia, acham gostosa e conseguem imaginar as situações. Ah titia, sobre a demora para revisar a fic não se preocupe, você tinha outras historias na minha frente e valeu a pena esperar, pois como sempre você fez um ótimo trabalho. Muito obrigada por tudo titia, você é uma anjo.

**Jenny-Ci**: Oi amiga linda! Fiquei tão feliz em saber que as coisas se arrumaram, estou muito feliz por você amiguinha! Sempre, sempre mesmo que estiver para baixo ou quiser falar pode me chamar que eu vou te escutar e cantar a musica da baratinha para te animar (se bem que com o tempo ela perde graça ¬¬). Sobre o Syaoran, não precisa se preocupar, no final vai dar tudo certo (que frase mais Sakura). Beijos e obrigada pelo review! Ah sim que convite era aquele que você queria me fazer? Se não nos encontrarmos hoje, me manda um e-mail falando, por favor, fiquei curiosa!

**MeRRy-aNNe**: Oi mamãe! É, ele começou a sentir um ciumezinho da Sakura e o clima começou a rolar também. Obrigada pelo review mamãe! Beijos.

**Xianya**: Oi moça! Mas os capítulos têm que terminar em momentos de clímax, para deixar um suspense no ar, huhuhuh! Sobre o tamanho dos capítulos eu expliquei lá em cima, me desculpe! Muito obrigada pelo review! Beijos.


	5. Preciso de você

               Preciso de você!

Na hora do almoço, Sakura foi com Syaoran para um lugar bem longe de onde Tomoyo e Eriol estavam, não queria correr o risco dele atrapalhar as coisas mais uma vez.

"Por que você fez isso?" – Sakura perguntou olhando com um pouco de raiva para ele.

"Por que eu simplesmente não agüentei ver o 'grande amigo' de vocês duas dar uma de garanhão para cima da Tomoyo." – ele falou com sarcasmo na voz.

"Olha aqui Syaoran...Ele é um grande amigo nosso sim! E eu já disse para você que a Tomoyo gosta dele, não tem motivo nenhum de você querer dar uma de super protetor para cima dela." – Sakura falava com muita raiva.

"Desculpa...Mas depois de que o todo poderoso Eriol chegou todo mundo só tem olhos para ele! Até você..." – ele falou bastante enciumado.

"Ele é um grande amigo, mas isso não faz você parar de ser meu grande amigo também." – Sakura falou meigamente, olhando bem para os olhos chocolates de seu amigo, logo depois de um tempo se tocou de que só o considerava um amigo agora, depois de pelo menos uns três meses sofrendo.

"Muito obrigado estrelinha." – disse carinhosamente, já havia pegado mania de chamá-la desse jeito.

"Tudo bem! Agora vamos nos juntar com os outros para almoçar, está bem?" – ela disse puxando seu 'amigo'. Quando voltaram do intervalo Tomoyo estava radiante e Eriol com um sorriso de bobo no rosto, Sakura desconfiou e Syaoran ficou com um pouco de raiva.

"O que aconteceu Tomoyo?" – Sakura perguntou na hora da saída.

"Ele me pediu em namoro." – Tomoyo disse com os olhinhos brilhando.

"Ai, ai, ai que bom! Fico tão feliz por vocês." – Sakura falava batendo palminhas.

"Mas nós queremos manter em segredo por enquanto." – ela disse piscando para a melhor amiga.

"Tudo bem! Mas do jeito que vocês estão felizes, eu duvido muito que as pessoas não desconfiem." – Sakura falou apreensiva.

"É que eu ainda fico meio sem graça e o Eriol disse que vai respeitar meu tempo! Ai, ai Sakura...Foi tudo tão encantador." – Tomoyo dizia dando voltinhas que nem uma doida.

"Eu imagino, o Eriol é um cavalheiro. Mas vocês se beijaram?" – Sakura perguntou ansiosa.

"Sim." – Tomoyo falou sem graça.

"E como é?" – Sakura perguntava cada vez mais interessada.

"Eu não sei explicar...Parecia que eu estava no céu, foi tão puro e ao mesmo tempo tão desesperante, eu acho que voei." – ela dizia com a mão sobre o lábio.

"Ah tá." – para falar a verdade Sakura não tinha entendido uma palavra do que Tomoyo tinha falado, era tudo um misto de sensações que ela não conseguia entender de jeito nenhum como era.

"Tomoyo." – Eriol a chamou com um sorriso. – "Quer que eu te leve em casa?"

"Claro, se não for incômodo." – Tomoyo disse ruborizada, Sakura  observava a tudo maravilhada pela felicidade dos amigos,  achou melhor se despedir logo deles e ir para casa.

Chegando em casa viu no quadro de avisos que seu pai tinha tido uma viagem de emergência e só voltaria depois de três dias mais ou menos. Tomou um banho, trocou de roupa e preparou algo para comer, aproveitou que já tinha adiantado todos os deveres e que era sexta-feira, foi alugar um filme. Chegando na locadora, começou a procurar por um filme que Tomoyo havia lhe indicado.

"Olá Sakura!" – Syaoran disse dando-lhe um susto.

"Oi Syaoran, você veio alugar algum filme também?" – ela perguntou interessada.

"Não." – ele disse simplesmente.

"Então o que você está fazendo aqui?"

"Vim ajudar meu cunhado, ele é dono dessa locadora...Não tinha nada para fazer mesmo." – ele disse com um belo sorriso.

"Eu devia ter desconfiado, como sou tonta." – ela disse batendo a mão na testa. – "A moça que me atende sempre, se chama  Li Meiling... Sua irmã é muito bonita."

"Puxou o irmão." – ele falou com o tom de voz divertido.

"Não seria você quem puxou a ela já que ela é mais velha?" – Sakura perguntou entrando na brincadeira.

"Sim, eu sei! Mas, você precisa de ajuda?" – ele perguntou inclinando-se um pouco.

"Eu estou procurando um filme que a Tomoyo me indicou..." – ao escutar o nome da menina Syaoran sentiu-se imensamente mal.

"Eles então namorando, não é mesmo?" – ele perguntou cortando Sakura que ainda falava do filme.

"Quem?" – ela não entendia do que ele estava falando.

"A Tomoyo e o Eriol estão namorando?" – ele repetiu a pergunta.

"Estão...Sinto muito." – ela disse de cabeça baixa.

"Não, tudo bem! Qual o nome do filme que você quer?" – ele perguntou tentando dissipar seus pensamentos de tortura para com o 'amigo' inglês.

"Um amor para recordar." – ela respondeu levantando a cabeça novamente.

"Romance...Eca." – ele fez uma careta de um menininho de seis anos que rendeu uma boa gargalhada de Sakura.

"Pois queira saber que esse filme é muito bem indicado...Vai me ajudar a procurar ou não?" – ela perguntou batendo as mãos.

"Claro, acabaram de devolver." – foi até o balcão seguido por Sakura. – "Aqui está."

"Muito obrigada...Sabe eu te admiro." – ela disse sorrindo.

"Por quê?" – ele perguntou contando o troco e esperando a nota fiscal.

"Porque apesar de tudo, você não se abala, ao contrário de mim." – ela disse meio envergonhada.

"As aparências enganam, estrelinha!" – ele disse dando-lhe o troco, a nota e o filme.

"O que você quer dizer?" – ela perguntou sem entender.

"Que eu posso mostrar que estou bem, mas por dentro estou péssimo." – disse com tristeza.

"Mas pode deixar que você vai conseguir se recuperar, assim como eu consegui." – ela falou completamente enganada, pois seu coraçãozinho ainda pertencia a Syaoran Li.

"O que você quer dizer?" – ele perguntou interessado.

"Nada, eu já vou indo! Pelo visto vai chover e eu não quero ficar gripada! Tchauzinho e bom trabalho." – disse saindo e deixando um Syaoran muito confuso para trás.

Assim que chegou em casa o telefone começou a tocar, ela atendeu e Tomoyo disse que Eriol iria a sua casa essa noite falar com sua mãe, Sakura desejou sorte à amiga e encaminhou-se para a cozinha, queria fazer uma pipoca para ver o filme. O fim de semana passou devagar, ela se encontrava com Eriol e Tomoyo e de vez em quando via Syaoran que sempre estava de cabeça baixa ou forçando um sorriso. No domingo à tarde, caía uma chuva grossa e Sakura estava enrolada no cobertor enquanto via televisão, até que a campainha tocou, ela franziu a testa, não fazia a mínima idéia de quem seria. Ao abrir a porta ficou surpresa:

"Syaoran!" – ela pode perceber que o amigo estava abatido e todo molhado. – Entra.

"Obrigado." – ele disse entrando e de cabeça baixa.

"O que aconteceu? Você está todo molhado! Eu vou pegar uma toalha." – ela disse sendo impedida por ele, que segurou seu pulso.

"Eu não preciso de toalha! Eu preciso de você." – ele disse com os olhos meio marejados.

Continua...

Oi gente! Como eu sou má, bem na hora que ele diz eu preciso de você, lá vou eu e ponho um continua, fazer o que? O resto só no próximo capitulo, que promete muito, se promete! Isso aí, a Sakura deu uma prença no Li que anda com ciúmes dela também...Hmm, isso é bem interessante não é? A Tomoyo e o Eriol se beijaram que lindinho, desculpa não ter descrevido a cena, é que essa fic é do tempo que eu era mais virada para Syaoran e Sakura, mas eu juro que na próxima fic vocês terão cenas de Tomoyo e Eriol, não muitas, mas terão, está bem? Bom, eu queria mais uma vez agradecer a titia **Rosana** por corrigir meus eternos erros e me ajudar em cenas.

Agradecimentos:

**Miaka Hiiragizawa**: Oi sobrinha querida! Ah que bom que você gostou do outro capitulo, mas eu acho que esse aqui está um pouquinho melhor. Concordo com você, o Li é um cabeça dura, mas a Sakura também é, que coisa esses dois não é mesmo? Ah sim, aquela foto é bonita realmente, agora quando nós lermos que ele estiver com raiva vai ser fácil imaginar não é mesmo? Beijos e obrigada pelo review linda.

**Anna Li Kinomoto**: Oi amiguinha! Ah, eu não sou tão fofa assim, mas alegre eu sou, huhuhuhuhu... Viu com que tipo de gente eu ando? Meus amigos são doidinhos, mas garanto que são muito mais divertidos do que qualquer mauricinho aí. Ai Anninha eu estou começando a sofrer amiguinha, depois eu te explico, só digo que tem haver como menino que está de preto na foto viu? Meu ICQ anda com problemas, então vamos ter que nos falar por e-mail pode ser? Me manda um você primeiro, por favor. Beijos e obrigada pelo review.

**MeRRy-aNNe**: Oi mamãe! Porque você botou fé no Li, ele atrapalhou o beijo da Tomoyo e do Eriol, essa eu não entendi! Mesmo assim obrigada pelo review e beijos para você.

**Miyazawa Yukino-Erika**: Oi filhinha! Ai, ai, ai esse Li, fica atrapalhando o que não deve, mas dessa vez ele não conseguiu não, a Sakura deu um jeitinho nele!Você anda sumida filha, ontem você sumiu do nada, que feio, deixou a mamãe falando sozinha... Isso não se faz, brincadeirinha! Mas você sumiu, o que aconteceu? Beijos e obrigada pelo review.

**Yoruki Mizunotsuki**: Oi amiguinha! Ei, você sumiu... Nunca mais te vi por aí, o que aconteceu? Nós temos que recomeçar a trabalhar no DCT e já estamos super atrasadas não é mesmo? Mas nunca nos encontramos, que coisa. Sobre a outra fic eu agradeço sim, você está me ajudando e muito, se um dia precisar da minha humilde ajuda pode falar que eu estarei aqui está bom? Beijos e obrigada pelo review.

**Jenny-Ci**: Oi amiguinha! Ah, nem liga, meu irmão é doido e faz de tudo para me irritar, dentre essas: zoar as minhas amigas, ele tem prazer em me ver gritando ou vermelha de raiva, incrível! Bom, sobre o convite já está tudo esclarecido, eu já fiz as pazes com ela então vamos começar o mais rápido possível, está bem? Eu deixei um review para você falando para você entrar amanha, então entra, por favor! Eu andei sentindo sua falta na net esses dias, mas você já me explicou, mais uma vez sinto muito pela sua amiga! Ah é,você e a titia Rosana me ensinaram direitinho, mas eu acredito que nessa fic eu ainda estou muito boazinha. É isso amiga, obrigada pelo review e beijinhos para você.


	6. Uma grande revelação

"O que aconteceu? Olha, eu vou fazer um chá e te trago uma toalha, não quero você doente, por favor." – ela disse com o sorriso que só guardava para ele.

"Tudo bem!" – ele disse com a cabeça um pouco abaixada.

"Senta. Eu volto já." – ela falou subindo rapidamente e depois de um tempinho desceu com a toalha, entregou para ele, fez o chá e logo se sentou com o amigo.

"Eu não agüentei mais." – ele disse triste, mas um pouco melhor.

"Eu sei, você ficou segurando, é bom desabafar." – ela disse fazendo um leve carinho nos cabelos rebeldes de Syaoran.

"Eu não sei o que sinto...Eu tenho vontade de pular no pescoço do Eriol toda vez que ele está com ela." – ele disse tomando um gole do chá. 

"Eu entendo bem o que você está passando." – ela disse meigamente.

"Entende, até parece que você já gostou de alguém como eu gosto da Tomoyo." – ele respondeu com uma raiva que precisava descontar em alguém e a sortuda tinha sido Sakura.

"Não venha dizer o que você não sabe." – ela falou estranhando a raiva do amigo.

"Ah por favor Sakura! Você está sempre dando conselhos sobre o que você não sabe." – ele disse levantando e passando a mão nos rebeldes cabelos.

"Como assim Syaoran Li?" – ela se levantou nervosa, com os olhos marejados.

"Todos gostam da estrelinha...Isso que eu quero dizer, você nunca sofreu ou irá sofrer por amor."  – ele dizia tentando controlar.

"Você não me conhece mesmo...Se você quer saber, eu amo muito alguém, mas todos os dias eu tenho que acordar e pensar que eu não posso me iludir, que ele nunca vai dar a mínima para mim! Eu sofro, até choro escondida de vez em quando...Mas você liga para isso? Não, lógico que não, porque você só enxerga o que você quer." – ela dizia vermelha de tanta raiva, nunca pensou que Syaoran fosse ser grosso com ela daquele jeito.

"O que você está querendo dizer com isso?" – ele perguntou confuso.

"Que eu gosto muito de você." – ela falou gritando e logo completou. – "Eu tenho que me conformar em ser sua melhor amiga, por que você gosta da Tomoyo e eu não queria magoar ninguém, mas você Li Syaoran está pouco se importando com o que eu sinto." – ela finalizou com varias lágrimas escorrendo pelo seu rosto.

"Você gosta de mim?" – ele perguntou meio que em choque.

"Você é surdo ou burro? Eu acabei de te falar."

"Quer saber, muito obrigado pelo chá e pela toalha, mas eu vou para casa." – ele explodiu confuso e saiu.

Logo que Syaoran saiu, Sakura ainda ficou olhando para o nada pensando nas coisas que havia dito, mas não podia segurar mais, correu para seu quarto e pegou seu caderno de anotações, sempre que botava seus sentimentos em uma folha de papel se sentia bem melhor, depois de passar um bom tempo escrevendo tudo que sentia, em lágrimas começou a ler baixinho:

_De vez em quando olho para o céu e constato que partilhamos muitas coisas._

_Compartilhamos o mesmo ar, terra, água, vento, brisa, céu, mar e muitas outras coisas._

_Mas há uma coisa que está talvez, marcada como impossível para nós dois compartilharmos._

_Um sentimento puro, pela qual nutro por ti desde que te vi e só agora me toquei. _

_Percebi, que sem saber que você esta presente ao meu lado como amigo ou apenas de vista, tanto faz, a vida não tem sentido._

_Eu preciso de você, presente ao meu lado agora._

_O brilho da lua se reflete como espelho da luz solar._

_É como meu amor, sou o espelho que transmite em ações o amor contido em minha alma e coração._

_Esta carta foi feita pensando em você._

_Cada sorriso seu, é como se um dos piores momentos de minha vida, se transformasse como num passe de mágica, em um dos melhores._

_Seu olhar é tão embriagante, que me hipnotiza só por apenas um cruzar de olhos._

_Desde como falas até como andas, sua beleza é inexplicável._

_Fico a imaginar todas as noites, como deve ser o sabor dos seus lábios. Devem ser quentes e aconchegantes, num lar em que talvez só eu me encaixe como moradora._

_No começo desse sentimento, quem sabe sem recursos de cura, é como se cada palavra tua me atingisse de tal forma tirar que em meu coração caísse uma chuva de emoções de encontro com minha razão._

_Amizade? Muita. Qual relacionamento sobrevive sem amizade? Só tem um porém, não tenho você ao meu lado._

_Paixão? Qual amor não tem um sentimento avassalador o acompanhando?_

_Amor? É a palavra para descrever perfeitamente o que sinto por ti._

_Amor: Tem uma mistura de carinho, amizade, paixão, desejo, confiança.._

_Nenhum artista, autor, músico, compositor ou poeta conseguiu descrever o que é o amor, e por que eu conseguiria?_

_ Essa carta é só para dizer a intensidade desse sentimento que eu tenho por você. ._

_Sofro por não ter você para mim, e espero que um dia possa ter._

_Amo-te muito!_

Na segunda-feira ela acordou cedo, seus olhos ainda ardiam um pouco pelo tanto que tinha chorado, mas aquilo foi bom por que decidiu que não choraria mais por ele. Ainda ficou um tempo deitada na cama, pensando em como seria encontrar o dono de seus pensamentos e de sua raiva, era tão estranho o que estava sentido que resolveu tentar não pensar mais nisso...Levantou-se, tomou um banho, pôs o uniforme, comeu e foi para o colégio...Chegando lá a primeira pessoa que viu foi Tomoyo, correu para os braços de sua amiga e desabafou tudo o que tinha acontecido, Tomoyo ficou comovida pela tristeza da amiga, mas um pouco feliz por que apesar de tudo e que ela tinha falado o que sentia e ela mesma sabia que era como tirar um peso das costas. Aos poucos os alunos foram chegando, quando Li entrou pela porta, Sakura sentiu uma enorme vontade de sair correndo dali e nunca mais olhar para a cara daquele garoto, já ele sentiu-se completamente envergonhado ao olhar Sakura, sentia vergonha pela briga e por estar olhando-a com outros olhos, olhos de um garoto para com uma menina muito bonita.

"Bom dia!" – ele cumprimentou-a de cabeça baixa.

"Bom dia!" – ela disse com raiva.__

"Será que eu podia conversar com você na hora do almoço?" – ele perguntou olhando diretamente para as esmeraldas.__

"Não sei!" – ela disse desviando o olhar, certamente se ficasse olhando para aqueles olhos tão profundos e arrependidos iria dizer sim rapidamente.__

"Tudo bem! Mas eu não vou desistir de falar com você." – ele falou sorrindo e foi para seu lugar. Sakura sentiu um pouco de arrependimento na voz do garoto, mas achou melhor esquecer.

As aulas passaram devagar, na verdade ambos estavam ansiosos para que a hora do almoço chegasse logo, depois de um longo tempo ela chegou e eles foram a um cantinho cheio de árvores meio perto das quadras.

"O que foi?" – ela perguntou tentando ser grossa.

"Esse jeito grosso não combina com você!" – ele disse tentando propor um clima mais amigável no lugar.__

"Você me chamou até aqui para dizer o que combina ou deixa de combinar comigo?" – ele falou ironicamente.__

"Eu queria te pedir desculpas! Eu fui um grosso, nunca deveria ter falado aquelas coisas para você, estou muito arrependido." – ele disse olhando profundamente para ela.__

"Eu te desculpo sim Syaoran! Com uma condição..." – ela disse de um jeito esperto.__

"Qual?" – ele perguntou feliz.__

"Não vamos mais tocar nesse assunto está bem? Nunca mais." – ela disse sorrindo meigamente.__

Claro! Você é minha melhor amiga!" – ele falou sem ter muita certeza dessa vez. __

"Fico muito feliz." – ela disse abraçando o amigo sentia-se mais segura depois que revelara seus sentimentos.__

"Eu também." – ele disse devolvendo o abraço e percebendo como sua pequena amiga era frágil e meiga, sentiu um leve arrepio na nuca, mas achou melhor livrar-se desses pensamentos, de agora em diante seriam amigos, grandes amigos.

**Continua...**

Ah nem! Não estava nos meus planos que eles fizessem as pazes no mesmo capitulo que brigaram, mas não deu, se não o capitulo iria ser mais pequeno do que costuma ser! Mas enfim, tudo bem com vocês? Comigo as coisas estão mais ou menos, alguma pessoinha sabem porque, mas já estou superando mais essa barra que está me fazendo crescer de alguma forma. **Esse capitulo eu vou dedicar a minha maninha DarkAngel por ter feito esse poema tão lindo e me mandado dizendo que achava que combinava com essa fic, valeu maninha! Esse capitulo é para voc**. Mais uma vez queria agradecer a minha titia **Rosana**, pela força que ela sempre me dá e os puxões de orelha também.

**Agradecimentos:**

Miaka Hiiragisawa: Oie sobrinha! Que bom que gostou do outro capitulo viu? Agora você viu a briga por completo, caprichei ou não? Só teve o probleminha de eles fazerem as pazes no mesmo capitulo, mas nas próximas fics eu vou tomar mais cuidado com isso, fazer vocês sofrerem mais um pouquinho! Obrigada pelo review e beijos para você!

Anna Li Kinomoto: Oi amiga linda! É lógico que podemos marcar um dia em um chat, quando você já estiver melhorzinha nós marcamos por e-mail está bem? Ai Anna, eu preciso muito conversar contigo! Resolvi dar uma mudada e é graças aos seus vários conselhos que eu estou conseguindo... Quero ser sua amiga para sempre, sempre mesmo! Obrigada pelo review e beijões para você!

MeRRy-aNNe: Oi mamãe! Esse eu preciso de você, não foi exatamente o que todos queriam, essa frase foi mais virada para a amizade, ele precisava dela como amiga...Pelo menos por enquanto! Muito obrigada pelo review e beijos para você mamãe!

Yoruki Mizunotsuki: Oi amiguinha linda! É, eu estou virando má mesmo, não só nas fanfics, mas na minha humilde vidinha também e você sabe porque né? Muito obrigada pela força, quero que nossa amizade amadureça cada vez mais, pois você é uma menina muito especial! Ah, sobre o capitulo de DCT o que você me mandou sabe? Está ótimo, por mim já pode mandar para a titia, viu? Beijos e obrigada pelo review.

Miyazawa Yukino-Erika: Oi filha! É lógico que eu parei no clímax, de vez em quando eu consigo essa proeza, mas só de vez em quando! É verdade, o Li sabe ser bem fofo quando quer, nessa fic é quando eu quero, huhuhuhuhu! Ah fica relaxada, eu sei bem o que é isso...Quando os irmãos mais velhos querem usar nós não temos nenhuma escapatória a não ser deixa-los usar! Beijinhos filha e obrigada pelo review.

B166ER: Oie Rafa-chan! Eu tenho desse mesmo jeitinho, mas eu que mudei de colégio, ela era meu melhor amigo sabe? Mas hoje em dia nem liga para dizer que está vivo pelo menos! Ai, é verdade, mas eu acho que nessa fic eu não dei a devida atenção para Eriol e Tomoyo, mas pode deixar que na próxima fic elas vão se destacar mais! Não é que você acertou em cheio? Ele ainda não vai se declarar, talvez daqui a uns dois capítulos quando a fic estiver acabando! Beijos e obrigada pelo review.

Rafa Himura: Oi menina! Eu nem te conheço, mas já gosto muito de você, huhuhuhuhuhu!É verdade, quem nunca passou por isso? Eu passei só que de um modo um pouquinho diferente, o menino que eu gostava, era doido pela minha melhor amiga e ela gostava dele...Isso foi bem complicado, depois te conto a historia melhor! Você já tentou falar com o seu amigo, as vezes ele pode sentir o mesmo por você, depois eu vou te mandar um e-mail com uma historia linda e bem triste, isso é, se você quiser! Você tem MSN? Ai por favor, diz que tem... Se não tiver nós podemos trocar e-mails? Beijos e obrigada pelo review.

Jenny-Ci: Oi minha maninha linda do coração! Realmente, login é uma palavra estranha, mas é chiquezinha sim! Eu ainda estou com a faze vermelha por causa dos seus lindos elogios, nem sei o que falar, só que estou muito agradecida mesmo, por tudo, pela força que você me da, pela sua amizade, pelas suas brincadeiras para me animar e mais um monte de coisa!Beijos maninha nova e inseparável amiga, huhuhuhuhu... Obrigada pelo review!


	7. Apenas bons amigos

Logo que entrou em sala de aula Sakura e Syaoran viram Eriol e Tomoyo abraçados e conversando alegremente, Sakura olhou para Syaoran preocupada e tomou um leve susto ao perceber que ele estava indiferente à situação, como se aquilo fosse a coisa mais pura que já tivesse visto.__

"Syaoran...Você não liga?" – ela perguntou curiosa.__

"Eu quero que eles sejam felizes, pensei muito ontem e percebi que eu quero vê-la feliz...E esse inglês não é tão horrível quanto eu pensava." – disse sorrindo para o casal.__

"Fico feliz que tenha entendido." – ela falou olhando para o amigo.__

"Sakura..." – ele se inclinou um pouco para ficar com o rosto mais perto do dela. – "Sobre ontem... O que você disse é verdade?"__

"Syaoran nós combinamos de não tocar no assunto, não foi?" – ela falou repelindo a pergunta do garoto.As aulas passaram rápido e Tomoyo e Eriol convidaram Sakura e Syaoran para tomarem um sorvete.__

"Essa sorveteria é muito boa...Já esteve aqui Syaoran?" – Eriol perguntou ao amigo.__

"Já, faz um tempinho." – ele respondeu timidamente.__

"Com alguém em especial?" – Tomoyo perguntou entendendo onde seu namorado queria chegar.__

"Com a Sakura." – ele respondeu envergonhado e viu que Sakura estava vermelha.__

"Realmente é uma pessoa muito especial para você." – Eriol disse com seu tão famoso sorriso enigmático.__

"Para com isso Eriol! Nós somos apenas amigos." – Sakura disse tentando dar um fim àquela conversa.__

"Eu e Eriol também éramos bons amigos." – Tomoyo disse espertamente, recebendo um sorriso de seu querido namorado.__

"Vocês não acham melhor fazer o pedido logo?" – Syaoran perguntou visivelmente incomodado.__

"Eu acho." – Sakura disse rapidamente e Eriol e Tomoyo trocaram olhares que só os dois entenderem.

Sakura chegou em casa roxa de raiva, a tarde toda Eriol e Tomoyo tinham dado uma de cupidos e deixado Syaoran e ela completamente envergonhados, nunca quis tanto que uma tarde acabasse logo e achava que Syaoran sentia o mesmo. Mais um mês se passou e para um pouco de azar de Sakura, tinha sido o mês das provas, não que ela tivesse ido mal, muito pelo contrário, mas passava praticamente todas as tardes em casa estudando com Syaoran que entendia muito bem todas as matérias.

"Finalmente acabou!" – Sakura disse levantando as mãos para o céu, enquanto passeava com Syaoran por Tomoeda.

"É verdade, falta pouco tempo para as férias." – ele disse rindo da amiga, ultimamente passavam muito tempo juntos, o que dava muitos motivos às más línguas espalharem que estavam namorando.__

"Eu não vejo a hora...Como eu preciso de férias." – ela disse andando com o braço entrelaçado no do 'amigo'.__

"Sakura! Syaoran!" – Naoko gritou os amigos.__

"Olá Naoko!" – cumprimentaram a garota.__

"Então é verdade...Nossa, como eu estou feliz por vocês." – a menina de óculos e cabelos em estilo chanel disse eufórica.__

"Por quê?" – Sakura perguntou confusa.__

"Não precisam esconder de mim! Todo mundo já sabe." – ela disse piscando para os dois.__

"Sabe o quê?" – Syaoran perguntou mais confuso que Sakura.__

"Que vocês dois estão namorando...Ou não estão?" – ela perguntou levemente ruborizada.__

"Não." – responderam em conjunto.__

"Quem disse isso?" – Sakura perguntou furiosa.__

"Nossa! Olha a hora, estou atrasada para a minha aula de piano...Tchau gente!" – Naoko disse acenando e logo em seguida correu.__

"Então nós estamos namorando." – Syaoran disse com um sorriso maroto no rosto.__

"Não, isso é o que estão falando e tira esse sorriso do rosto que está me deixando sem graça." – ela disse dando um tapinha no braço do amigo.__

Andaram mais um tempo pela cidade e Syaoran foi deixar Sakura em casa.

"Pronto...Está entregue senhorita Kinomoto." – disse brincalhão.

"Muito obrigada por ter-me acompanhado senhor Li." – ela falou risonha entrando na brincadeira.__

"É sempre um prazer estar com a senhorita." – pegou a mão delicada da garota e deu-lhe um beijo o que garantiu uma boa risada de Sakura. – "Agora foi sério! Só Eriol pode ser cavalheiro?" – perguntou com uma sobrancelha arqueada.__

"Claro que não!" – ela respondeu ruborizada.__

"Que bom! Quero que saiba que eu gosto muito de sua companhia...Sinto-me completo." – ele disse meio envergonhado.__

"Engraçado! Porque eu sinto o mesmo!" – ela fez uma pausa seu coração dizia que era este o exato momento em que ela tinha que dizer que ainda o amava, mas decidiu que não. – "É um grande amigo. __

"Que bom." – ele falou meio desapontado, não entendia o porque, mas tinha uma imensa vontade dentro de si de ouvir Sakura dizer tudo o que sentia de novo. – Acho melhor eu ir para casa.__

"Não esquece de ligar quando chegar viu?" – ela falou com um lindo sorriso.__

"Pode deixar que eu não vou ser atacado e se for sei me defender muito bem." – disse com a pose de arrogante que tinha de vez em quando.__

"Não é só por que você luta desde criança que está preparado para qualquer coisa... Fico preocupada." – ela disse de cabeça baixa.__

"Não precisa!" – ele disse docemente fazendo um carinho no rosto dela.__

"Que bom! Mesmo assim é para ligar." – disse ruborizada e logo em seguida entrou em casa feliz.__

"O que eu estou sentindo?" – perguntou confuso para si mesmo e se dirigiu para casa.__

Syaoran pegou uma chuva danada quando voltava para casa, chegou todo molhado e sua mãe lhe preparou um chá, o que não adiantou muito, por que acabou ficando gripado...Mal conseguiu dormir à noite, pela febre que tinha e pelos pensamentos confusos, não sabia o que sentia pela amiga, na manhã seguinte mal conseguia manter-se em pé e a mãe decidiu que ele ficaria em casa, aproveitou e dormiu o dia todo e só acordou com a campainha que tocava sem parar, ele se levantou e atendeu a porta.

"Nunca mais faça isso comigo." – Sakura disse pulando no pescoço do garoto, o resultado foi que os dois caíram no chão.

"Ai!" – ele disse meio tonto.__

"Ai, ai, ai desculpa!" – ela disse levantando e ajudando o amigo.__

"Tudo bem! Mas você precisa ser mais delicada quando for abraçar as pessoas." – ele disse indo até a porta e fechando-a. – "Mas o que aconteceu?"__

"Primeiro que você não me ligou ontem e quando eu ligava só dava ocupado e segundo que você não foi ao colégio hoje." – ela falou andando de um lado para o outro.__

"Como você vê, eu não estou muito bem." – falou sentando-se no sofá. – Não quer sentar também?__

"Você está gripado? Nossa, você está com febre." – ela disse sentando ao lado dele, pousando a mão em sua testa.__

"É...Acho que sim." – falou deitando nas pernas da amiga.__

"Poxa, você podia ter me avisado Syaoran! Eu mal dormi." – ela disse fazendo um leve carinho no amigo, quem os visse nunca falaria que eram  apenas amigos. __

"Desculpe-me! Eu também não consegui dormir direito." – falou de olhos fechados, aquele cafuné estava tão bom que ele ficaria a vida toda ali.__

"Por quê? Sabe quando eu fico gripada eu durmo muito, acho que o tempo passa mais rápido..." – e mais uma vez ela começava a falar como uma criancinha, isso era uma das coisas que ele mais amava nela, concentrou-se apenas na voz doce e no leve carinho que ela fazia nele, logo em seguida percebeu que não tinha mais como fugir, ele estava completamente apaixonado. – "Não é mesmo?"__

"O quê?" – ele perguntou abrindo os olhos.__

"Ai, ai, ai desculpa! Você estava dormindo não é?" – ela disse sem graça.__

"Não, eu estava pensando." – ele disse sorrindo para ela, aquele sorriso que só dava quando estava com ela e se levantou para ficar cara a cara com a garota.__

"No que você pensava?" – ela perguntou olhando para os âmbares que tanto amava.

"Em como você é especial para mim." – ele falou aproximando-se cada vez mais e quando Sakura já não estava mais conseguindo resistir ao momento, estavam quase se beijando, a mãe se Syaoran chegou.__

"Boa tarde crianças!" – ela falou risonha, atrapalhando o clima todo, já os dois, afastaram-se rapidamente.__

**Continua...**

Oi gente*com medo dos olhares de raiva*Porque vocês estam me olhando estranho?*me encolhendo com mais medo* Deve ser por causa do beijo que não aconteceu não é mesmo? Mas vocês não devem me culpar e sim a mãe do Syaoran, ela que chegou em uma hora inoportuna... Mas TALVEZ no próximo capitulo o tão esperado beijo aconteça... Mas é só talvez, não tenho certeza... De uma coisa eu tenho certeza... Essa fic está acabando, só faltam mais uns dois ou três capítulos e ela será finalizada e eu vou sumir um pouquinho... Não tenho nenhuma fic pronta e as idéias não estão querendo chegar a minha cabeça... Ah sim, mas um comentário sobre esse capitulo... Eu não disse que o Eriol e a Tomoyo juntos eram bastante perigosos? Um beijo especial para a titia **Rosana** que corrigiu meus erros e me deu força.

**Agradecimentos:**

**Yoruki Mizunotsuki**: Oi menina fofa!Tudo bem com você? Ah sim, sobre o capitulo de DCT eu recebi seu e-mail sim e desculpe por ainda não ter postado... Acontece que essa semana não foi muito boa para mim e eu não tive muito animo para fazer as coisas e também até tempo... Mas eu vou fazer de tudo para postar hoje se der tempo... Não se preocupe quanto a isso, viu?! Ai,ai,ai fiquei curiosa para saber qual que você achou o mais legal da historia... Conta-me depois, por favor. Beijos e obrigada pelo review.

**Anna**: Oi menina maravilhosa!*com cara de chateada* Que treco é esse de escrever carta para o dia da morte, hein dona Anna? Você ainda vai viver o bastante para me agüentar pessoalmente viu? Pois eu quero te conhecer assim que for possível amiguinha... Sua carta está aqui já, prontinha... Só me falta coragem para ir ao correio, é bem longinho aqui de casa, mas qualquer tarde dessas eu chamo a Nana e nós vamos lá! Eu não estou mudando pelos outros, mas sim por mim mesma... Estou perdendo a inocência de uma criança e amadurecendo aos poucos... E você é uma das pessoas que me ajudou nisso, muito obrigada por tudo amiga!Beijos.

**Miaka Hiiragisawa**: Oi sobrinha! Eu só tenho a agradecer pela ajuda e pala pessoa que você é comigo sempre, viu? Muito obrigada por toda a força que você me da em todos os momentos e quero que saiba que sempre estarei aqui também! Muito obrigada pelo review e beijinhos.

**Jenny-Ci**: Oi minha amiga! Eu quero agradecer por você estar sempre ao meu lado, me apoiando e me dando forças que eu costumo não ter... Eu não sei se um dia vou poder fazer por você tudo que você faz por mim, a amiga que você é... Não preciso falar que prezo minha amizade por você e que sempre que precisar eu estarei aqui. Sim, eu tenho que te pedir um favor, a Alex me disso que você vai gravar uns episódios de Angel Sanctuary, eu queria saber se dava para você fazer o mesmo para mim, mas só se der mesmo viu amiga?

Ai, antes de mais nada eu não sei se vou ter tempo de postar review, mas eu já o ultimo capitulo de O coração de uma guerreira e achei maravilhoso, admito que chorei por ser o ultimo capitulo de uma fanfic tão bonita e bem escrita amiga... Você mais do que ninguém recebe os parabéns. Beijos e obrigada pelo review

**Miyazawa Yukino-Erika**: Oie filhinha! Ai,ai,ai que bom que você gostou do ultimo capitulo, mas você tem a fic e não ficará em duvidas né filhinha? Mas essa foi a ultima fic que eu mostrei para todo mundo, as outras vão ser secretas e cheias de surpresas. Muito obrigada pelo review e beijinhos.

**Rafa Himura**: Oi menina! Você tem que me contar o resto da sua historia... Você parou em uma das melhores partes e não continuou... Ah não, eu quero o resto, por favor!Ah sim, você recebeu o e-mail que eu te mandei... Dos melhores amigos? Espero que ele tenha feito você refletir sobre isso, às vezes ele gosta de você até hoje, mas não fala nada e procura te esquecer para não sofrer mais. Mas é claro que te indico como minha amiga, muito mesmo... Apesar de termos trocado poucos e-mails já te considero bem próxima, por você saber a minha historia e eu a sua. Beijos e obrigada pelo review amiga.

**Lan Ayath**: Olá! Muito obrigada por compreender esse negocio de capítulos curtos... Eu não sou muito boa para isso, então eles saem pequenos mesmo. Muito obrigada pelo review.

**MeRRy-aNNe**: Oi mamãe querida! Nossa, a Nath escreve muito bem, ela realmente consegue descrever seus sentimentos com doces e sofridas palavras e ela me disse que você pode copiar o poema sim, sem problemas! Que bom que gostou mais desse capitulo mamãe... Beijinhos para você e obrigada.

**Sesshoumaru, youkai**: Ah que isso! A fic não está tão boa assim, mas mesmo assim muito obrigada pelos elogios viu? Beijos.

**DarkAngel**: Oi maninha do meu coração! Seu poema ridículo? Ah, por favor, Nathasha, seu poema está maravilhoso e eu acho que já te disse isso milhares e milhares de vezes, mas você custa a acreditar. Quem disse que eu sou doida? Eu não sou doida, só um pouquinho descontrolada. Ai, ai, ai mana eu tenho que te agradecer por estar me ajudando nesse penoso trajeto de amadurecimento e agora eu entendo muito bem o que você passava e quero te pedir desculpas por lhe cobrar tanta atenção, já que quem precisava de atenção era você. Quero que saiba que sempre, mas sempre mesmo que você precisar eu estarei com você de algum modo, afinal nós somos irmãs não é mesmo? Beijos e obrigada pelo review.

**Postado em: 02 de abril de 2004**


	8. Apenas começando!

"Boa tarde senhora Yelan." – Sakura cumprimentou completamente envergonhada.__

"Oi mamãe." – Syaoran disse meio desapontado.__

"Cheguei em um momento inoportuno?" – ela perguntou olhando para Syaoran.__

"Não...Eu já estava de saída! Bom, se você não for amanhã Syaoran eu venho..." – ela parou um pouco pensando em uma desculpa. – "Trazer a matéria para você."__

"Não gostaria de jantar conosco Sakura?" – Yelan perguntou simpaticamente.__

"Desculpe senhora Yelan! Mas não vai dar...Meu irmão e minha cunhada querem nos dar uma notícia e meu pai chamou-os para jantar em casa." – ela disse indo a direção à porta.__

"Tudo bem querida! Quem sabe um outro dia...Quando você quiser dar uma notícia também." – ela disse de um jeito que Sakura não entendeu.__

"Bom, eu já vou indo! Tchau Syaoran! Tchau senhora Yelan!" – ela se despediu e saiu.__

"Syaoran Li! Você anda namorando?" – Yelan perguntou assim que fechou a porta.__

"Não mamãe! Sakura é só uma amiga." – ele disse envergonhado.__

"É melhor contar o que sente logo...Ela ainda gosta de você meu querido! Vá para seu quarto deitar-se que eu já levo uma sopinha." – disse dando um beijo na testa do filho. Ele não entendia como sua mãe sabia de tudo o que estava acontecendo sem ninguém lhe contar.__

No outro dia Syaoran já se sentia melhor, mas sua mãe não lhe deixou ir à escola, pois ele ainda tinha um pouco de febre e era melhor ficar em casa até melhorar de vez, quando já eram umas três e quinze Sakura chegou.

"Oi! Eu estou tão feliz." – ela falou abraçando o amigo.

"Posso saber por quê?" – disse abraçando-a e logo depois que ela se soltou fechou a porta.__

"Por dois motivos...Motivo um eu vou ser titia." – disse com os olhinhos brilhando e logo completou. – "E segundo é que vai ter um festival no Templo Tsukimine esse fim de semana e eu adoro esses festivais." – ela disse sentando-se ao lado do amigo.__

"Parabéns pelo motivo um e o motivo dois eu não gostei muito." – falou com uma cara emburrada.__

"Por quê? Você não gosta de festivais?" – ela perguntou completamente confusa.__

"Não é isso! É que eu não sei se ainda vou estar doente e eu não queria que você fosse sozinha...Na verdade não gosto de imaginar um monte de garotos dando em cima de você." – falou ciumento. __

"Mas eu quero que você vá comigo! E ninguém vai dar em cima de mim." – ela disse de cabeça baixa e envergonhada.__

"Assim é melhor! Mas eu não sei se vou estar bom até depois de amanhã." – ele respondeu meio emburrado.__

"Se não estiver eu venho lhe fazer companhia." – ela disse rindo da cara que ele estava.__

"Não quero que perca sua noite comigo!" – ele disse tentando ser um cavalheiro.__

"Você quer o quê então Syaoran?" – ela perguntou como se perguntasse alguma coisa a uma criancinha de seis anos.__

"Ficar bom logo! E uma outra coisa que eu não posso contar." – ele disse sorrindo meigamente.__

"O que é? Nós não temos segredos um para o outro...Me conta." – ela disse quase pulando em cima do garoto.__

"Eu podia até contar... Mas eu prometi para uma pessoa que não ia mais tocar nesse assunto." – ele respondeu meio triste.__

"Ai, ai, ai você sabe que eu não gosto que fiquem jogando charadas para cima de mim, eu não consigo entender." – ela disse tentando lembrar-se de alguma coisa.__

"Você é uma tonta mesmo." – falou sorrindo.__

"Não sou não." – ela disse fazendo cara de quem estava brava.__

"Tudo bem...Você não é." – ele disse fazendo cócegas na amiga, que morria de tanto rir.__

"Para Syaoran." – ela disse sorrindo. Ele parou e percebeu que estava na mesma situação que antes, quase morreu de vergonha, mas dessa vez foi adiante, começou leve com um estalinho para ver se Sakura correspondia, qual foi sua surpresa ao perceber que sim, olhou um pouco para a beleza perfeita da garota e lhe deu outro beijo, o primeiro beijo da vida de ambos, Sakura sentia-se tão segura e sentiu tudo que Tomoyo havia lhe dito aquele dia, já Syaoran sentia-se no céu, estava beijando lábios tão doces, era como se já soubesse beijar a muito tempo, separaram-se por falta de ar.__

"Foi meu primeiro beijo." – ela disse sem graça.

"O meu também..." – ele disse sorrindo e se levantando.

"Acho que isso tinha que acontecer...A maioria das pessoas tem o primeiro beijo com o melhor amigo ou com algum primo." – falou lembrando-se de uma matéria que havia lido.

"Como assim? Você quer dizer que foi só uma experiência?" – ele perguntou indignado.

"E não foi?" – ela interrogou assustada.

"Se eu te beijei não foi por que eu queria uma experiência...Foi porque...Porque..." – estava sendo mais difícil falar do que ele havia imaginado.

"Por quê?" – ela perguntou curiosa.

"Porque eu te amo...Eu sei que prometemos não tocar mais naqueles assunto, mas eu não consegui Sakura...Eu te amo Sakura Kinomoto." – ele disse com um leve sorriso nos lábios.

"Eu não sei o que dizer! Eu...Eu...Eu vou para casa." – ela falou se encaminhando a porta.

"Tudo bem! Se você precisa de um tempo, eu respeito!" – ele disse meio desapontado.

"Obrigada." – foi a última coisa que ele ouviu dela. O tempo passou até o dia do festival, ele já estava bem melhor e estava decidido a correr atrás do que havia perdido. Pegou o endereço do Templo Tsukimine com sua mãe e foi ao festival, estava muito cheio, coisa que ele não gostava muito.

"Caro Syaoran." – ele ouviu uma voz e já sabia muito bem quem sempre o chamava de caro.

"Olá Eriol." – ele cumprimentou o amigo que estava de mãos dadas com Tomoyo. "Olá Tomoyo."

"Como vai Syaoran?" – Tomoyo perguntou meigamente.

"Não muito bem." – ele respondeu com sinceridade.

"Assim como a Sakura, eu tentei convence-la a vir ao festival, mas ela não quis, anda meio abatida." – Tomoyo falou dramaticamente.

"Estava doente Syaoran?" – Eriol perguntou ao amigo com curiosidade.

"Peguei uma gripe feia...Mas e a Sakura, está em casa?" – ele perguntou seriamente.

"Não mais." – Eriol disse olhando para uma pessoa atrás de Syaoran que se virou e ficou em uma espécie transe ao ver a linda japonesinha em um kimono rosa com flores de cerejeira e o obi  lilás.

"Olá Syaoran." – ela cumprimentou envergonhada.

"Olá! Você está linda!" – ele disse perdido nos olhos esmeraldinos.

"Obrigada!" – ela disse mais envergonhada ainda.

"Tomoyo..." – ele virou-se para mostrar a amiga, só que pelo visto ela e Eriol já tinham saído dali de fininho. – "Me disse que você não vinha."

"E não ia vir mesmo! Mas não tinha nada para fazer em casa e também..." – ela continuou meio insegura. – "Vim ver se estava aqui, precisamos conversar."

"Também acho." – ele falou oferecendo o braço para ela que não pensou duas vezes antes de aceitar.

Caminharam um tempo só em silêncio e logo chegaram ao lago muito bonito que havia no Templo, sentaram em um banquinho e ficaram olhando as estrelas por um tempo, Syaoran pôde perceber que ela se encantava com os pequenos pontos brilhantes no céu.

"Gosta muito de estrelas, não é mesmo?" – ele perguntou docemente.

"Sim! Estrelinha não é só por causa de meus olhos." – ela respondeu no mesmo tom de voz que ele.

"Que legal! Desde pequena gosta de estrelas, assim como eu gosto de luta." – ele logo teve vontade de bater a cabeça em uma árvore, tinha feito uma comparação ridícula.

"Sabe, eu adoro quando você não tem nada para falar e fala essas besteiras." – ela falou sorrindo.

"E eu adoro o jeito infantil que você tem de encarar algumas coisas." – ele disse docemente olhando para ela.

"Eu estava pensando e cheguei a conclusão que...Nunca ninguém mexeu comigo como você mexe! Eu me sinto completa ao seu lado e quando nós estamos longe eu me sinto meio só." – ela disse com toda coragem que tinha.

"Eu sinto a mesma coisa! É como se nós fossemos predestinados." – ele disse carinhosamente. – "Sakura você gostaria de...Namorar comigo?" – ele perguntou completamente seguro.

"Namorar?" – ela foi pega de surpresa, mas era tudo que mais queria desde que havia conhecido aquele garoto.

"Sim."

"Eu...Bom...Eu quero sim!" – ela disse sorrindo e sentindo as bochechas esquentarem. Ele foi se aproximando cada vez mais e mais, até chegar perto de seu rosto.

"Eu te amo Sakura." – ele disse sentindo a respiração de sua querida namorada.

"Eu também te amo Syaoran." – ela disse se entregando ao momento. Beijaram-se à luz da lua e das estrelas como testemunhas do que acontecia ali...Será mesmo?

"Ai que lindo! O nome dessa fita vai ser 'Pedido à luz do luar'." – Tomoyo falava com os olhinhos brilhando e olhava para o namorado que achava tudo muito engraçado.

"Agora vamos! Deixe os dois curtirem sozinhos." – ele disse puxando a namorada.

"Mas Eriol..." – ela falou fazendo biquinho.

"Não Tomoyo querida! Você não iria gostar que ficassem nos espionando." – ele disse puxando a namorada para si.

"Tudo bem! Mas só se você me der um beijinho." – ela disse levantando um pouco a cabeça.

"Não precisava pedir!" – ele disse antes de beijar a namorada.

FIM

EPILOGO

"Sakura! Meu amor acorda." – Syaoran já dizia chamando a noiva pela quinta vez.

"Deixa eu dormir só mais um pouquinho." – ela disse manhosa. Já haviam se passado seis anos, agora ambos estavam com vinte e um anos, cursando a faculdade, Syaoran de administração e Sakura de Ed. Física.

"Sakura, assim nós vamos nos atrasar! Daqui a pouco Eriol e Tomoyo passam aqui." – ele disse deitando do lado da noiva e fazendo um leve carinho em seu rosto.

"Mas nós estamos de férias! Que mania a Tomoyo e o Eriol tem de viajar tão cedo." – ela disse abrindo os olhos.

"Mas foi você que sugeriu que viajássemos cedo! Atami é meio longe daqui." – ele disse carinhosamente.

"Ai, ai, ai você é tão fofo!" – ela disse beijando o noivo e logo depois levantando-se.

"Fazer o quê! Eu sou assim." – ele disse arrogante do mesmo jeito de quando tinha quinze anos.

Sakura foi tomar banho, tinha que despertar logo, olhou para o anel de ouro branco com algumas esmeraldas e pensou em como era feliz, há um ano mais ou menos ela e Syaoran haviam decidido morar juntos, quem não aceitou muito bem tinha sido Touya, mas agora ele tinha outra preocupação em sua cabeça que era sua filhinha Naru, era a garota mais encantadora que Sakura já tinha visto, ela e Eriol eram tios e padrinhos da 'docinho' como gostavam de chamá-la. Saiu do banho, trocou de roupa e Syaoran via televisão, sentou-se ao lado dele e deu-lhe um senhor beijo, que o deixou meio assustado, mas não despreparado.

"Adoro quando você faz essas surpresas!" – ele disse com um sorriso maroto.

"E eu adoro faze-las." – disse com o sorriso meigo de sempre, até o interfone tocar, ela falou um pouco e disse. – "Vamos indo Syaoran."

"Eriol e Tomoyo já chegaram?" – ele perguntou desligando a televisão.

"Já sim!" – ela disse conferindo se estava tudo fechado.

"Então vamos." – ele disse pegando as malas e chamando o elevador.

Sakura fechou a porta e ajudou Syaoran com as malas, desceram até a garagem do carro e colocaram tudo no porta-malas do Toyota Corola preto que haviam comprado há pouco tempo. Após saírem da garagem viram o Toyota Altezza azul escuro de Eriol e Tomoyo esperando e seguiram viagem para Atami...

**Finalizado em 12 de dezembro de 2003**

Postado em 18 de junho de 2004 

**Me desculpem pela demora!**

Oi gente! Se algumas pessoas estiverem pensando em como eu fui precipitada no final dessa fic eu dou toda a razão, meu grande erro era esquecer os sentimentos das personagens e querer desenvolver o texto, garanto que vocês não verão mais isso nas minhas próximas fics, pois eu ando trabalhando mais com os sentimentos e as vontades das personagens viram? Deixando esse assunto chato um pouco de lado quero dizer que essa fic foi muito especial de se fazer para mim, foi meio que baseada em uma historia real que não teve esse bonito final feliz. Acho que vocês não vão me ver por um bom tempo, estou em andamento com duas fics e nenhuma delas tem futuro certo ainda, portanto eu irei desaparecer. Eu queria agradecer especialmente a minha titia **Rosana** por ter me ajudado em varias cenas e por ter a paciência de me agüentar com meus e-mails bobos... Um beijo titia!

**Agradecimentos finais:**

**Lan Ayath**: Oie! Você chegou bem no final da fic, mas valeu muito a pena receber seus reviews. O beijo aconteceu, alias vários beijinhos aconteceram e eu espero que você tenha gostado. Muito obrigada pelo review e beijinhos.

**B166ER**: Oi Rafa-chan! As coisas não estam muito bem comigo não, mas acredito que isso é só uma fase que depois passa e você? Como está? Eu tenho um amigo desse e esse é o meu grande problema se é que você me entende... Preferiria não ter!O beijo saiu e espero que você tenha gostado desse final que ficou parecendo mais ultimo capitulo de novela. Ah sim, eu adorei a piadinha dos cromossomos e contei para todo mundo que conheço, huhuhuhuhu!Muito obrigada por acompanhar essa fic do inicio ao fim. Beijos.

**Miyazawa Yukino-Erika**: Oie! Em primeiro lugar eu queria agradecer mais uma vez por você ter ficado a madrugada toda escutando minhas idéias e me dando força para escrever essa historia, as pessoas que gostaram também tem que agradecer a você por ter me dado apoio... Muito obrigada por tudo!

**Miaka Hiiragizawa**: Oi sobrinha querida! Tenho que te agradecer por tudo... Sempre que preciso você está ali para me escutar e agüenta meus erros e minha teimosia na maioria das vezes. Eu acho que você irá gostar mais dos próximos projetos, já que eles estão um pouco mais adultos e melhores desenvolvidos. Muito obrigada por tudo... Beijos.

**MeRRy-aNNe**: Oi mamãe!Tudo bem? Bom, espero que sim... Ah, eu preciso te falar que aquela historia lá da confusão já foi resolvida e pelo visto eu não vou sair nada triste, huhuhuhu... Muito obrigada por todos os conselhos e por me escutar quando eu preciso, você é uma verdadeira mãe! Beijos.

**Sesshoumaru,youkai**: Oie!Tudo bom com você? Espero que você tenha gostado desse humilde final... Eu sei que não ficou a sétima maravilha, mas acho que deu para quebrar um galho não é mesmo? Qualquer dia a gente se fala melhor no msn... Valeu pelos elogios... Beijos.

**Anna**: Oi minha amiga! Tudo bom? Espero que sim, comigo acho que vai ficar melhor amanha, já que vou me encontrar com uma certa pessoa para ter uma certa conversa, huhuhu. E eu fiquei muito triste ao ler seu ultimo e-mail amiga, depois quero saber melhor o que aconteceu e espero que tudo se arrume com o tempo... E não fique triste, viu? Saiba que sempre que precisar eu estarei aqui... Para tudo viu?! Mil beijos e eu vou tomar coragem em breve para ir no correio e mandar sua cartinha.

**Yoruki Hiiragizawa**: Oie!Tudo bom com você, amiga? Então quer dizer que se você não soubesse o que ia acontecer depois do beijo interrompido você ficaria chateada comigo, é? Mas que coisa feia, huhuhuhu! Bom, sobre DCT você já sabe né? Eu espero que nas férias de para retoma-lo... Mas vai dar simrezando para sair do castigo. Olha, eu tenho muito que te agradecer, graças a você que eu estou crescendo, graças aos seus conselhos sobre escrita... Muito obrigada pela paciência de sempre, muito obrigada mesmo! Beijos.

**LobinhaLi**: Oi, oi! Tudo bom? Ah sim, você também sofre da mesma doença que eu... Chama-se preguiça… Eu acho que não existe pessoa na face da terra mais preguiçosa que eu... Se bem que esses tempos eu venho melhorado bastante, huhuhu! Brincadeiras à parte, eu agradeço aos seus elogios... Muito obrigada mesmo, apesar de achar que eu não sou nem metade da metade disso. Beijos.

**Alexiel**: Oi mana! Tudo bom? Faz um tempinho que nós não nos falamos não é mesmo? Eu estou preocupada com você, mana, por causa daquele probleminha... Me manda um e-mail falando como estão as coisas, por favor! Estou esperando viu? Muito obrigada por tudo mana, você foi uma das pessoas que mais me ajudou esses últimos tempos e eu estou disposta a fazer o mesmo por você, por isso não tenha medo de me preocupar com seus problemas viu?! Beijões.

**Lil**: Oi, oi! Ah não precisa se desculpar pela intimidade não, me chame como preferir está bem? Uma situação que aconteceu com você? Nossa, acho que eu ficaria da cor de um tomate se isso acontecesse comigo, huhuhu! Espero que tenha gostado desse ultimo capitulo. Beijos.

**Rafinha Himura Li**: Oie! Posso saber o que aconteceu para a senhorita não responder meu e-mail? Para me deixar sem o resto da sua historia... Hein, hein? Acho que ficou de saco cheio de mim, né? Huhuhuhu, brincadeirinha. Mas sério mesmo, Rafa... O que aconteceu hein? Olha, eu amo seus comentários eormes, detalhando cada pedaço que você gostou mais, amiga! Mil beijos e espero que tenha gostado do final e, por favor, me de noticias.

            **Muito obrigada por tudo pessoal! Beijos.**


End file.
